Infinite Stratos: Legend of the ShiroYaksha
by Asmodeus Wrathbringer
Summary: AN notice
1. Chapter 1

**CMP: this is the eleventh story 'Rise of the ShiroYaksha' that have 10 chapters was accidentally removed by FF. I'll repost this story but I'll not post the earlier chapters. This is the chapter eleven of the story. Introduction of Serafall Orleáns.**

**Since I'm too lazy to post the earlier chapters. To the new readers... I'm too unmotivated.**

**Let's just continue after the school anniversary and the attack of the Phantom Task.**

* * *

The room was dark, there was many peoples in front of me, most are wearing a white laboratory coat. The other man was wearing a military uniform...

I'm not familiar with any of them...

"Such a waste of funds. All of our specimens was a failure!" The old man with the white hair wearing the military uniform yelled as he showed his disapproval.

"General. Santos, look at specimen 'A-76' the body isn't rejecting the foreign cells!" the man with the blue hair wearing a lab coat pointed at me and the other peoples showed an astonished expresssion.

"He's waking up! Huh? Why is his eyes colored red? According to his background, he should have a pair of green ones."

"..Check his status..." the old man muttered as he walked closer.

"According to the scan, the genes has mutated with the component anf evolved into an unknown structure... We have failed..." another man with the lab coat yelled.

Failure? What does he mean? What is this?

"But according to the data, this specimen will live..."

"Though he's the only survivor of the 'Indra Project' the military have no room for failures... Dispose him..." the old man said but the other scientist voiced their objections.

"General! he's just a kid! Don't take his rights to live!"

"He's the only survivor out of a thousand specimens, please let him live!"

"Anthonidas Santos, don't lay a hand on that kid..." A cold voice suddenly resounded, the hostility was recognizable. Hearing that voice the old man stood properly and saluted at the woman who entered the room.

"Superior- Tsukuyo Orimura, what are you doing here in America?" The old man asked

"That's none of your business Anthonidas... Don not dispose 'Ichika' many lives was sacrificed and now one has lived. Don't take his chance to live a normal life..." The woman with the black hair and sharp brown eyes told the old man.

"Then what should we do with the 'A-76'?"

"Don't call him like that... Starting from now, this kids name will be—"

Then everything went blurry...

* * *

I woke up from the strange dream that I had. I was sweating heavily and my heart was beating really fast. My body was feeling really cold, my vision was kind of blurry and I can feel the adrenaline in my mind.

"Huh...? Ichika-kun? Why are you still awake... Are you okay?"

Waking up from my noise was Tatenashi-san, it's been 5 days since she have moved into my room. Much to Madoka-nee's annoyance, in those days, Tatenashi-san did nothing but to cause trouble for me.

"I don't know... It must've been a dream or something..." I muttered as I gasp for air, my body feels like I ran for hours...

"I'll get some drink, calm down, you're sweating a lot." she said while running in the fridge and getting a can of juice before giving it to me.

"Did you had a nightmare? You looked pretty wasted, are you okay, Ichika-kun?" she asked as I drank all of the juice in just one gulp, my usual elegance was gone and I was still panting heavily.

"Ha, ha, Yeah, it must've been a dream but I don't remember it..." I replied as I stood up, but I quickly collapsed on the floor, my legs was shaking non-stop and my body was very stiff.

Helping me to stand up, Tatenashi-san made me seat on a chair as her expression changed from drowsy to worried. She checked my temperature and immediately went in the kitchen to prepare something.

"You're temperature is really cold, let's cook some instant noodles to warm you up. Or do you prefer a hug? We can also do 'that' you know~"

"I'll stick with the noodles..."

After some minutes, Tatenashi-san prepared the noodles and served it to me. But there's a problem, I feel like the strength in my arms was gone. Noticing that, Tatenashi-san did something daring.

"Here, I'll feed you." Bringing the spoon closer to my mouth Tatenashi-san showed a smile.

"It's kinda hot..."

"You've been spoiled too much by your sister... Okay, onee-san will blow some air to cool it. Really, you're so spoiled Ichika-kun~"

* * *

8:30 am

I was walking to the cafeteria with Tatenashi-san, my body returned to normal but I didn't get any sleep. Tatenashi-san didn't sleep either, she was checking if I was sick.

Arriving on the cafeteria, a familiar face greeted me. It was Madoka-nee who is by the way, still annoyed that I have a roomate beside her. At first she fought but against the trump cards of Tatenashi-san, she lost the will or rather energy to fight. Sempai's tickle attack was really effective.

"Hmph, I can smell that woman's scent on you... " she muttered as she glared at Tatenashi-san.

"Ara ara, that's normal since Ichika-kun is 'living' with me afterall..." she replied with a cheerful tone as she linked her arm with mine. Madoka-nee being annoyed also linked her arm with mine as we walked in the cafeteria...

"Umm, It's really hard to walk like this..." The moment I said that I felt a pinch from them. What did I do?

"Don't you have something else to say?"

"Just shut your mouth..."

They replied like it was nothing. On a side note, a lot of stares was directed at us, it's still morning but these girls are already causing a commotion.

Also, how should I say it, since the both of them was dragging my arm to them. I can clearly feel their breasts being crushed under their uniforms. They are really soft... Noticing uneasiness, the both of them stick closer.

"Is there something Ichika?"

"What's wrong Ichika-kun?

Sticking closer to me, the sensation of their breast was even stronger! With me being this close to them, I could hardly stop myself from blushing, since besides Chifuyu-nee, Madoka-nee and Frejya I have never been this close to another girl.

"No-nothing, let's just get our breakfast..."

As we ordered our breakfast, Madoka-nee did her daily routine and feed me. Though this is normal, some girls started giggling from the site. Tatenashi-san was minding her own food, Houki was still glaring for some reason.

"Really, Madoka-chan, you're spoiling Ichika-kun too much." Tatenashi-san commented but Madoka-nee just ignored urging me to open my mouth.

"It's the job of older sister to take care of their little brothers..." Okay Madoka-nee, how many times do I need to tell you that you're only a minute older than me!

"Speaking of which... The Cannonball Fast is near. Have Madoka-nee prepared for that event?" I asked my twin sister who have problems in speed.

"Fuu~ I've installed the additional thrusters and the speed package will arrive this week. How about you Ichika?"

"Since the [ShiroYaksha Ginshiki] is a super speed type, I think I will have the advantage, and since there will be aerial combat, I'll not lose easily." I said with confidence, but hearing my words, the 5 representatives cadets, excluding Madoka-nee gasped. On a side note, they are in a table next to us.

My IS is an all out speed type that can release it's full power when in air. I can also change my primary modes when I get attacked, with the [Triana]. And thus, the only opponent I should worry about is Houki. Though my IS is a lot faster even with her [Fold-Out] armor configured to speed, I just can't let my guard down.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. Today we're going to have a lesson concerning high-speed maneuvering."

The assistant homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei's voice echoed at arena no.6.

"I said last week that this arena no. 6 is connected to the central tower so we can do a self-study on high-speed maneuvering, didn't I? Well then, let's have the personal-IS users perform first!"

After saying that, Yamada-sensei flashily directed her hand at me and Cecilia.

"First, equipping the high-speed maneuver package [Strike Gunner] is Alcott-san!"

The 4 firing bits that are usually equipped on the side binder, and also the missile bits connected to the hip part, so as to simultaneously use the propulsion power from these bits, totaling 6 units, seemed to be the package's special feature.

It achieved the high-speed & high-mobilization, by sealing every cannon mouth from each bit, and connecting them to the hip parts. At a glance, the bits looked like a blue skirt.

"And then, using normal equipment, but managed to create a virtual high-speed maneuver equipment by adjusting the thruster maximum output, Orimura-kun! Let's have these two perform one lap for us!"

Good luck! Those kind of cheering were heard all around us. Cecilia and I lightly raised our hands to answer the cheering, and then returned to concentrating our senses on our ISs.

"Orimura-kun! Please prepare your IS" With Yamada-sensei yelling that, I let my IS proceed into second shift.

"""Oooh"""

The twelve wings expanded even more, the silver mask appeared along with the silver claw [Ginshiki], the whole arena was illuminated with the bright aura coming from my silver IS.

"Cecilia, are you ready?"

[Of course Ichika-san. This Cecilia Alcott is always ready.]

"Then, ...3, 2, 1, Go!"

Along with Yamada-sensei's flag signal, Cecilia and I soared to the sky at once, and then increased our speed to break past the speed of sound.

With my [ShiroYaksha Ginshiki] being at advantage, I easily passed Cecilia as the thrusters hidden in the wings let out a blue flame. My speed increases over time and with the Ultra-hyper sensors, my field of vision is clear even though I am moving at really insane speed.

Doing a sudden break in the corner, I was protected by the 12 wings from taking damage because of the force, that is another one of the ability of the [Silver Wings] to protect the IS when suddenly stopping even at high speed.

"I wonder if that will work."

Stopping for a second, I burst out again with [Ignition Boost].

Revealing the true form of the [Ginshiki], the much refined silver claw appeared, pointing it downwards, I released a huge amount of silver energy that made a great boost. I was moving at a super high speed that my Ultra-hyper sensor isn't helping much. But I clearly know what will happen to me-

"I'M GONNA CRASH ON THE BARRIER!"

Damn it! I am too fast and if I suddenly make a break, I will be crushed with the force. Much worse is, I may damage my IS and the worst is, It's definitely gonna hurt!

"Triana!"

[Triana mode: Welsh Defense!]

Just in time, my armor got denser as I crashed on the arena barrier, the force was enough to shatter it and I crashed on the wall really hard, creating a really large dent to it in the process. Though I have the absolute barrier and 'Defense Mode' the pain wouldn't vanish completely. Right now I feel a little dizzy from either flying at an insane speed or crashing with an insane speed.

"Orimura-kun! Are you okay?"

Arriving there was Yamada-sensei, with the medical crew, the other girls have the terrified look on their faces on seeing a live super crash!

I deactivated my IS as I noticed that I got a few bruises from my crash. I was also super dizzy, I had to lean on the wall to remain standing. My vision was rapidly spinning and I just need to close my eyes.

"Ichika-san are you alraight? I'll take you to the infirmary!" Cecilia arrived while deactiving her IS and wrapping her arms around my neck, she was supporting me to stand.

"Whoa... remind me never to do that again..." I whispered to myself as I tightened my grip on Cecilia, for some reason she was giggling to herself, she must've find it funny for someone like me to crash like that in the wall.

"Sorry for the trouble Cecilia... The was too reckless even for me." I apologized as I sat on the bed in the infirmary, Cecilia was sitting beside me seemingly thinking of something.

"No, not at all Ichika-san. It's normal for even representatives to have an accident..." she replied taking a medicine for dizziness in the cabinet. I wonder if Cecilia will look good on a nurse's outfit. Or rather if Frejya was wearing that, hehe~

Taking the medicine from Cecilia, I quickly drank it and closed my eyes waiting for the medicine to take effect. I leaned in the wall resting, while Cecilia was staring at me. Is it me or did Cecilia looked more glamorous than ever?

(Great... I'm so dazed!)

* * *

After finishing my work for the company, I Serafall, was currently taking a break while staring at a picture of the most important person that ever to came into my life. The prince that showed me how wonderful the world is. my silver prince. Orimura Ichika.

Breaking my time was a man who entered the room without my permission.

" áns! I don't understand! Why did you declined my engagement offer?" he yelled as walked and stopped just in front of my table.

"Didn't I already told you the reason? I'm already inlove with someone else..." I said in a cold tone.

"Can he meet your expectations? From which family did he came from? Is he better than me?" he asked as I sighed.

"Yes, he's already more than what I dreamt, he is better than you in all ways." I answered as the man in front of me twitched in annoyance.

"I can't believe it! You have falled for someone worthless and—"

Before the man can finish his sentence, he was thrown hard in the wall by the girl with the purple hair and crimson eyes. She was glaring at him like she was gonna take his soul and the atmosphere turn cold in a second.

"Don't speak ill of my prince. Don't even dare to compare yourself to him. Basically you're just a trash." the purple hair girl hissed as her glare intensifies at the man. Anyone who looked at her will lose their courage and compsure.

"Get out of my sight before I murder you..." she commanded as the man hurriedly ran for his life.

Taking a few deep breaths, Serafall returned on her seat as she calm herself down. She always loses her cool when someone was speaking bad about her prince. Normally, she is a calm and elegant girl but all of that changes when someone insults her prince.

(_Worthless bastard... How can he speak ill of my prince.._..)

I sighed as I continued to look at the photo of my prince, the anger from earlier quickly disappeared ad my mind remembered that day when I met him..

(GERMANY 2018)

That day was a combined school trip of our historical school and the prestigious St. Peter's Academy. For me that was a normal day, fake friends gathering around. Young suitors asking me for a date even though it's the first time we met.

"Oh, the students from 's Academy are arriving." one girl said as she and the others looked in the window.

"Look at the boy with the silver hair... He looks like a prince!"

"Kyah! He's so cute!"

"Will he board in this bus?"

All of the girls looking in the window of the bus let out an excited scream. I guess that the boy that they were chatting about is really handsome. But I don't really care.

(All of them are just the same... All of them are using a fake personality...)

In a young age, I have known human nature, they will stick to the strong ones so they can live and when the said person loses their power, they will leave that person just like that. My position can also be described like that.

Being born from a rich and influential family, I have never met any true friends. Each one of them was a fake, taking advantage to have me as their friend so they can use me as a 'friend' to have some special treatments and privilege.

I can look through their deceiving lies. In the end, I can never have a real friend. Such a friend is is rare in this world of business tycoons, a friend that you can trust doesn't exist, even family doesn't count in this matters.

That's why only a few members of our family has lived. Our enemy was not the other companies, but our own family members.

My thoughts was interrupted when the said students walked in the bus. There were some kids with the good looks and the aura but one was standing out. The boy with the silver hair and bright ruby eyes. He looks calm and approachable but his eyes was deep and hollow, it's the same as mine.

Those eyes was full of loneliness and pain. Even though he was smiling, I can tell that deep inside, he was lonely and there was something troubling him.

He seperated from the other kids and find a lone seat on the bus. Even though there was some girls offering to share a seat with him, he refused them with a polite answer as he took the last seat, just right behind me.

The moment he sat, his beautiful eyes looked in the window. He was a perfect model for a painting, he was a masterpiece that Michelangelo and Leonardo da Vinci would definitely make a model for their renaissance. It started to rain snow outside and the temperature got really cold.

As the bus moved, I looked at the silver haired kid with a passive expression on his face. He was the same as me, he was also looking for a friend that he can chat with. I can clearly tell that the other kids that arrived here isn't his friend. They have the same fake personality as the others.

"Umm, excuse me. Is there something?" noticing my stare he asked me. His voice was gentle but the same time hollow.

"No, it's nothing. My name is Serafall, may I know yours?" I asked while staring at him.

"Mine is Ichika, I'm honored to meet you, Serafall-san." he greeted with a small smile on his face. But I was wondering about something.

"Hm? What's with the -san part?" I asked being curious about the '-san' that was added in my name.

"Oh sorry, it's a culture in Japan to add honorifics in people's name." he replied keeping the small smile on his face.

"So you're from Japan. It's nice to meet you, Ichika...san."

Upon hearing my answer, the silver-haired boy named Ichika showed a beautiful smile as if being pleased at my act. His smile was really beautiful and I can feel my face being hot just from his smile. This is the first time I felt this, his voice was not really gentle and he's not pretending. The smile he showed was a real one.

_(Can this be possible? Can he become my first real friend?)_ was the thought running on my mind, I was looking forward for this boy to be the first friend I can have.

At that moment, I began to have a nice chat with the silver-haired boy named Ichika.

* * *

Arriving on a mountain that was the third destination for our trip, I walked around exploring the magnificent view. Ichika was walking beside taking photos of the the view. He was really cute while having a small smile on his face enjoying the view.

We was walking seperated from the other students since they were too busy introducing themselves and bragging about thei states and other stuffs. Among them, only Ichika and I was the one who was enjoying the atmosphere with each other. Even though it's cold, we maintained the warmness by sticking close with each other

"Hey, Serafall-san. Why don't you take a pose near the cliff, I'll take a photo with you with the clouds as the background." he suggested and I nodded while running near the cliff.

"How's this?" I said outloud making a peace sign with my hands. This trip was really fun, with Ichika accompanying me, this was really great.

"Here, smile!" as he said that I smiled brightly. He pressed the shutter and I also jumped to have a nice pose.

The shot was taken but an accident happened. When my foot reached the ground, I slipped because of the snow covering the whole area.

"AAAAH!"

"SERAFALL-SAN!"

The last thing I remembered was me falling on a rocky place while a flash of what happened on this day appeared in my mind. The most fun day in my life was ended by this accident.

* * *

Waking from my sleep, it was already night. I was laying on the ground and it was very cold. The sudden memories flooded my mind, I hugged myself from of the coldness. My right leg was broken and aching because of the coldness.

*sob*

"Help me! Someone Please Help Me!" I yelled while crying, I was alone in the middle of the cold forest and I have a broken leg.

"Why? Just when I found someone that doesn't know me but became my friend in just a short time... Why is destiny seperating me from him?"

I have found a friend that was fun to hang out and does not hide his intentions. I want to spend more time with him, I wanted to know more stuff about him. I wanted to go to Japan with him touring me. I want to know him better, I want to know him better.

I cried in the dark and cold forest. I am feeling so bad, so lonely that I was seperated from him. Even though we just met each other, he's the first friend I had in this short 9 years of my life.

"Ichika... Ichika...Ichika..."

I called his name so many times but I heard no response.

(_Did he abandoned me? No he can't do such a thing.)_

Negative thoughts started to run in my mind. What if he hadn't informed anyone that I was missing. What if he forget that accident and proceeded with the school trip. What if another girl came to him and he forgotten about me.

(_No!)_

*sob*sob*

I continued to cry my heart out with those thoughts, it was already nightime yet no one has arrived for me. They have forgotten about me. I'll die alone in this cold and dark place.

Though I was thinking about that, my heart was still believing that he will come. I've only known him for a few hours yet I wasn't giving up on the idea of him coming to save me.

That's right, my heart was still believing. I trust that he will come, no he will definitely come to save me...

"ICHIKA!" I yelled in the middle of darkness not giving up that he will come for me.

I yelled for hours and my voice was already low, the pain in the right leg was aching non-stop and the pain was too much.

With my last ounce of voice I yelled his name for the last time. If I'm gonna die here, then I will die while yelling his name.

"ICHIKA!"

My last yell resounded in the forest, and I seemingly heard a reply that I have been waiting for hours.

"Serafall-san! Serafall-san Where are you!"

With that reply my spirit rised again, the voice that I was losing suddenly returned, I yelled again to reply at him.

"ICHIKA! I'M HERE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Serafall!"

With the lights being aimed at me, I raised my hand to cover my eyes that was being blinded by the light. Even though my eyes was still adjusting on the light I can clearly see him. His silver hair and ruby eyes.

"Serafall! Thank goodness you're okay!" he yelled as he ran towards me and gave me a tight hug. I returned the hug while crying, he came here for me. He didn't forgot about me..

"Ichika!" I replied as I gave his a tight hug, this was a really great moment for me. He proved that he was concerned about me and he didn't stopped searching for me even though it's night.

Looking closer at him, he had a few wounds on his face and hands, he must've been searching for me for hours.

Firing a flare on the sky, he immediately asked me if I have any broken bones and injuries. His gentle voice was gone and he was panicking for real. I pointed at my right leg as Ichika brought out a first aid kid.

Using basic knowledge, performed first aid at my wounds and broken leg while waiting for the help to come. He also took out a container and poured a hot tea in a cup for me to drink, he removed his jacket and gently covered it to me.

"I'm sorry. it took me hours before finding you. I seperated from the search crew and listened to the echo of your voice." he told me as he gathered a few woods and lighted them with a match.

"I'm glad to see you again Ichika. I was scared that I will die her alone." I told him as I cried on his arms, his gentle hand started to caress my hair and whispered comforting words to me.

"I would never leave a friend in a time of need. Besides you can't die yet, I haven't even toured you in Japan." he told me as he held my hand tighly.

"Thank you Ichika..." I told him as I pulled him closer to me, giving him a full kiss on the lips. He didn't resisted as he comforted me with gentle words to stop my tears from flowing.

We waited for an hour before the rescue team arrived to help us.

After that accident, I was recalled to my homeland. My parents didn't allowed me to go into school again, since that day I was seperated from Ichika. But I promised myself that I will not let go of my feelings. I will find a way so that we can be together again...

That memory will never disappear. He's my prince, the only one that I will give my soul and body. I woudn't let anyone steal him from me, he's the only one worthy of my love. Someday he's the one who will stand beside me in the church.

Destiny itself agrees with me. That's why my I.S [Shiro Tenshi] has chosen me to be it's pilot, I will protect Ichika with all my might. I will love him forever and that will not change.

Ichika is mine and mine alone, I won't allow anyone to have him. Only my love can satisfy him, I'm the one who's destined to be his princess.

"My prince... Just a little more time... We will be together..."

* * *

**CMP: Phew, a lot of girls wanting Ichika... Well not sure when I can update this, since my motivation has left me ever since my story got accidentally removed. Though they have sent an apology message. I have lost the files of the written chapters of 1 to 10.**

**Don't know what will happen in Phantoms of the past. Since Ichika was a little no too emotional in that story. Will he rise for justice of fall to corruption?**

**By the way, I have created about a fic concerning the pilot of the Silver Gospel, apparently she was Ichika's tutor/ instructor. Still thinking if I should post it...**

**Sayonara, we'll meet in the next chapter.**


	2. Cannonball Fast

**CMP: Yes, the 12th chapter of the 'Rise of the ShiroYaksha'. Well I was gonna add a twist about Ichika's real family, since his 'real' mother and Tsukuyo are mortal enemies. So does the Orimura and Lucifer clan. **

**About the Adult FF, I was thinking a rewrite of this story since adult stuffs can be posted there. Honestly, I've been restraining myself to write about those things. And I also suck on romance... **

**I'll just stick to this one. For those who is disappointed at Serafall's into, I'm sorry. I'm not gifted in romantic stuffs.**

* * *

Waking up from my slumber, it was already 3:00 pm. I was out for 2 hours and stayed in the infirmary to rest, because of my recent acts earlier, I crashed in the arena barrier in an insane speed. If I hadn't used the [Triana] I would really be experiencing more than this few bruises on my body.

Looking around me, I saw Cecilia also sleeping on the chair. She's the one who escorted me in the infirmary but she also fall asleep in here. Well it's quiet here so it's understandable.

"Hey, Cecilia please wake up..." I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook it.

"Mu? Ichika...san?" Cecilia stretched her body as she wiped her eyes that was still drowsy.

"We've slept in the infirmary. We better get back to our class."

"Ah, so I fell asleep huh?" grabbing my hand, Cecilia stood up and fixed her blazer to make it presentable.

Walking out of the infirmary, we started to talk about some nonsense and some stuffs concerning IS. Ever since we left the infirmary, Cecilia was clinging onto my arm, she was acting like a noblewoman.

(Well, I guess she missed her country.)

"Hey Ichika-san... I heard from Laura-san that your birthday is near... Can you tell me the date?" Cecilia asked. Yes that's right, Madoka-nee's birthday is also near, since we're twins. I need to buy a gift for her.

"It's on September 27th. Madoka-nee and I will celebrate on our house. I'm inviting Houki and the others, so will Cecilia come?" he asked as Cecilia nodded really hard. The fierce answer made Ichika sweatdrop a little.

"That's great, now all I have to worry is the gift for Madoka-nee." Ichika said to himself, but Cecilia heard his words.

(Really, Ichika-san cares too much for his sister. Madoka-san is so lucky to have a brother like Ichika-san.)

For Cecilia who has lost her parents in a young age she treated the maids that was serving her as the remaining family. She was very jealous of Chifuyu and Madoka for having the perfect little brother that is Ichika.

(But I guess this is good, I can have a relationship with Ichika-san...) Cecilia thought as she inconciously tightened her grip on Ichika's arm.

"...I wish that I've met you earlier..." she whispered to herself as she walked on the corridor with Ichika.

* * *

"The plan here is how will we intervene on the day of the Cannonball fast."

A girl with a blond hair said as she opened a program which contains their mission on September 27.

"Remember, never give 'master' any critical injuries if you don't want to die in the most painful way..." she added with a scared voice as she remembered the order of her boss.

"I understand, but I'll not guanrantee that I won't hurt him." Autumn muttered as she grinned, her long tongue was licking her lips.

"C'mon now. Do you really think that you can match 'Onii-sama'. If you didn't win in a cramped environment, then how can you expect to win on an air combat?" A girl with a silver hair said in a mocking tone earning a glare from Autumn.

"Lady Ciera, please don't add salt on her injuries. Autumn-chan is clearly no match at all from our next leader..." the blond woman muttered earning a chuckle from the silver-haired girl named Ciera.

"I guess it's time to know why mother wants 'Onii-sama' to return here..." Ciera said with a broad grin on her face. Autumn and the blond woman trembled on the sight of her grin.

Like a predator who found its prey.

Like the queen of an icy mountain.

—Quietly, without stopping.

* * *

6:00 pm

"Haa, I'm so tired..." Ichika muttered as he collapsed on his bed. Tatenashi was sitting beside him flailing her impressive legs. She was looking at Ichika with an amused expression on her face. From doing a lot of work in the student council, being sent into clubs everyday, enduring the pressure from girls who was competing with each other for his attention and tuning his IS for the Cannonball Fast.

"Speaking of which Ichika-kun. Did you invite someone to attend in the event?" Tatenashi asked earning a nod from the sleepy Ichika.

"Yeah, the little sister of the guy that I bought in the school anniversary." he replied cuddling to his pillow. Tatenashi blushed on the scene, Ichika was so cute like a cat while doing that act.

(I never knew that he have a cute side... This boy never fails to surprise me.) she thought as she allowed herself to use Ichika's chest as her pillow.

"..."

"Ara? Not resisting?" she asked on a teasing voice as she draw line on his chest using her fingers.

"Zzz"

Looking at his sleeping face, Tatenashi sighed as her face became red. Her crimso eyes was directed at the innocent face of the prince that was currently her roomate.

(Did I )

Her face went much redder on the process.

(Enjoy flirting around with him?) she thought as she used her fingers to gently stroke her lips. Those pretty lips seemed like they were waiting for someone to touch them, as in her body, an unbielievable excitement stirred.

"To think that this kid will be able to brought me on my knees without even trying."

Upon saying that, Tatenashi's eyes became sharp. Like a wild beast that found something it likes, a sharp glint could be seen from the eyes that belonged to the Sarashiki's.

* * *

Cannonball Fast match day.

"Ummm...F45...F45..."

Ran was walking while looking downward, checking her seat number on the map at her hand. She has been invited by Ichika to attend the IS Academy to watch the prestigious event. Ever since her brother, Dan has been invited to the IS Academy, Ran has been sulking. It just happens that Ichika went in the Gotanda eatery and invited Ran since he had a ticket for the said event.

(As expected, this place is really large. Just like Nii-san said.) Ran thought as she remembered the story from her brother.

While walking at the audience seat, she bumped onto someone making her outbalanced. But she was quickly caught by the woman she bumped.

"I... I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

The other party is an older woman with fluttering, beautiful blond hair, who releases her overflowing adult's charm. She was wearing a gorgeous red suit and have a figure of a mature woman.  
Her eyes were covered by sharp model sunglasses.

(Uwaa, so, so beautiful...)

Such voluptuous breasts, slender waist, and tight hip would attract people eyes regardless of their gender.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-No. I'm sorry."

"Is that so, I'm glad. Then, please be careful."

"Y-Yes."

The blond woman slightly waved her hand, and Ran slipped past her through the side. Just before they passed each other, the gold earrings on her ears slowly shined.

(As expected from this event, so many high class people attending... Is it okay for Ichika-san to invite me?)

Thinking that Ichika had so many connections and friends from the upper society, Ran was thinking if it's okay for her to attend such an event.

(No.. It's fine, it's fine... Ichika-san invited me after all...) Motivating herself, Ran began to walk and she found her seat shortly.

* * *

The 2nd year race is taking place now. It seems like a dead heat battle, with the participants overtaking each other, a big free-for-all where the winner can't be decided up until the end. So much pressure was running on our minds as we continued to watch the event that was happening outside. The current leader was Daryl Cayce-san, a second year with a personal IS [Hellhound V2.5]. Not far to her was Sara Welkin who was using a modified [Revive]

"As expected from the representative candidate of England. Even with an inferior suit she's still magnificent." Ichika praised as he watched the match with a small smile of excitement on his face.

"""How can he remain so calm?""" was the thought of the other students who was watching him. He has been calm throughout the day and not a sign of nervousness can be seen on his face.

"Think about it, the whole match is revolving on air and speed essence, and we know that Orimura-kun is one of the best aerial/speed pilots that the IS Academy has to offer." A third year said, her name was Sapphire Forte and she owns the third generation IS [Cold Blood].

"I guess you're right... But isn't he too confident?" one first year asked.

"Haa, remember, he can defeat most of the personal IS users with the newest machines, that includes me. In my opinion, the most toughest enemy he can face in this academy is his twin sister, the third year, Janette Crestfall and the 2nd year student council president, Tatenashi Sarashiki. Or the 4 personal pilots combined together, Orimura-kun's skills are basically top notch just like his sisters."

"Not to mention his IS has achieved [Second Shift]." one second year added.

"So, basically, Orimura-kun is a top tier pilot..."

"Students this years are really promising..."

As the buzzer rang indicating the first year pilots to go in their place. Ichika stood up removing his blazer and revealing his tight IS outfit. All the girls blushed at the sight of his well toned body covered by the thin cloth of the outfit.

Arriving on the arena with his IS on second phase deployed, the camera zoomed on him as he continued to check the settings of his IS.

"Kyaah! Do you're best prince-sama!"

"Win for the glory!"

Wild cheers from the crowds can be heard, Ichika sighed as he heard those screams with the use of his ultra-hyper sensor.

[The race of the first years are about to start! This years, the IS Academy have an abnormal number of personal IS users, and the focus of our audience is at the male IS user Orimura Ichika!]

Hearing another signal, the pilots prepared themselves as they started their thrusters. Ichika became serious as he turned his gaze at his sister who was also showing a serious expression,

(Madoka-nee is a tough opponent, but I can't lose easily. I'll have the advantage on air, I just need to avoid fighting her...) he thought as his IS [SiroYaksha Ginshiki] released blue flames from his thrusters.

* * *

Over the center of the full-house audience, the signal lamp lighted up.

3...2...1...Go!

"...!"

The scenery was distorted for an instant due to the sudden acceleration. Soon after, the vision field caught up to the speed due to the support of the hyper sensor, but no matter what, they still got bewildered for an instant during the start of the acceleration.

Cecilia rushed out first didn't she...!

In the blink of an eye, the first corner was passed, and Cecilia managed to gain the lead.

"Ichika, I'm going to take the lead!" Saying that, Madoka used the new speed package installed in her IS [Keitaku Izou] as the 5 thrusters burst into life, she started to fire accurate shots at Cecilia who also fired some shots onto her.

Catching up to them was Charlotte and Laura, they started to attack Rin and Houki who was catching up with the two leaders. Ichika stayed behind as he was currently forming a 'plan' but he couldn't think of any since he was a bad strategist.

"I'll eliminate you first Orimura-kun!" A girl on a modified [Revive] said as she open fire at Ichika who evaded her attacks.

Deploying the 'Emperor Demonic Sword' [Gram] and the 'Holy Spear of the Setting Sun' [Longinus]. He engaged on a close combat with the girl as he performed his superb skill at CQC destroying the energy of the enemy IS greatly on each hit he gives.

"Guah! Such power!"

Fighting back at Ichika, the girl immediately frowned as Ichika throwed his spear. The black electricity covered the girl's IS and disabled it making the IS fall in the process. Ichika redeployed his [Longinus] as he charged with his IS.

Easily advancing at Rin and Houki, Ichika fired his [Ginshiki] at Laura use used the AIC field to protect herself and Charlotte. Using [Rapid Switch] Charlotte fired at Ichika who was dodging her attacks. Laura was also firing her railgun [Purizushi[ at Ichika.

Advancing to engange in close cmabat, Laura and Charlotte split and tried their best to fight in long range as possible. Since it will be more easy for Ichika of they fight on a 2vs1 close quarter combat.

"Charlotte! Nail him!" Laura yelled as Charlotte blushed at her sentence.

"Don't use those kind of words! They're unlady like!" she yelled as she flew on top of Ichika and fired her SMG.

Having his speed more increased, Ichika evaded Charlotte's attack only to almost hit from a shot that came from Houki's [Akatsubaki]. Ichika frowned as he realized that Laura, Charlotte, Rin and Houki has caught him in the middle.

"Heh! That's because you never make any strategy Kaizer!" Laura yelled as she used the six cable guided knives of her IS to attack Ichika. Evading those knives, Rin fired her [Impact Cannon]s as Ichika deflected them with the energy blade of [Gram].

Throwing his [Longinus] at Houki, Ichika focused on Charlotte as he fired his [Ginshiki] only to be blocked by Laura's AIC. Ichika then moved forward to Houki who was attacking him with the [Amatsuki].

"Houki! I know you're a swordswoman but don't engage on an CQC!" Rin yelled as Houki nodded and continued to fight in longe range combat.

(4vs.1 is really tough!) Ichika thought as a hit from Laura's railgun managed to pass his guard, activating his A.B

"Hau!" Using all of his thrusters to maximum, he left the four pilots as he closed onto Cecilia who was fighting with Madoka. Ichika used this chance to eliminate Madoka by firing a silver energy from his claw.

Evading his attack, Cecilia and Madoka focused on him as they started to fire at him non-stop. From behind, Houki, Laura, Rin and Charlotte was also firing at him.

"That's not fair! 6vs.1 is too much!" Ichika complained as he got hit by a sniper shot courtesy of Madoka.

"Alright, you can cry to nee-chan after the battle." Madoka teased as she used the railgun on her shoulder, [Buster] to fire at Ichika who was having trouble in fending off so many enemies.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Ichika yelled as he proceed to counter the shots from his enemies with the [Ginshiki]. Trying to seal his [Triana] to conserve energy for longer battles, since he's in a very bad situation.

"Haa!" [Akatsubaki]'s katana, which can be used for both short and long range, released lasers while Houki closed to Ichika.

She enagaged on a close combat ignoring Rin's advice. She let her samurai blood to take over her, she used the [Karaware] and [Amatsuki] to attack him as Ichika used the opportunnity to attack Houki in that state using the [Gram] and [Longinus] to crazily rip Houki's energy while maintaining his balance to evade attack that was coming from the other pilots.

"Big mistake Houki, you still can't match me in a close combat." Ichika said as he struck the [Longinus] at the abdomen and using the special property of his spear to disable the enemy IS for a few moments.

*PAM*

Just when he strucked the spear, he was hit by a large energy that came from his sister. With the [Calamity] on her hands, Madoka started to fire the hip mounted rifle [Forbidden] at Ichika who was still recovering from the hit that he took.

(It's a straight line! This is my only chance!) Ichika thought as he tried to get pass to Madoka and take the lead. With 6 pilots following him this is a rare chance for Ichika to show his cazy side.

(I'll never do this again!) he yelled mentally as he revealed the true form of his silver claw [Ginshiki] while pointing it downwards.

Cecilia already seeing that kind of attack immediately dispersed from the group. Madoka being curious at Cecilia's act also followed her, the other foure also followed, letting the other participants take the lead.

*PWOOOSH*

Just when the 6 pilots dispersed, Ichika released a huge amount of silver energy the hit the other pilots unexpectedly. Since the radius was so large, they couldn't dodge the attack. Most of the pilots suffered great damages as Ichika became faster from the boost the he gained from the attack that he just did.

The climax of the battle race. When it entered the second lap, an incident occurred.

Suddenly, an IS that came flying from the sky shot at Laura and Charlotte, who were on the last.

"!"

"What's that?"

Without even directing his gaze at Laura and Charlotte who went off course, the sudden aggressor's lips curved upwards to reveal a smirk.

* * *

"Are you okay! Laura, Charl!""

I immediately moved to their side of those two, who had crashed into the wall to aid them, they were currently unconcious. The sudden attacker was hovering on the air with her crimson IS shining under the sun. The pilot was wearing a visor but I can see her silver hair flowing in the air.

Without wasting any time, the crimso IS attacked Rin and Houki head on while only using a sniper.

Rin using the [Impact Cannon]s but the girl in the crimso IS easily evaded them as she targetted Houki with the sniper hitting her accurately in the armor, ignoring Houki and Rin, the crimson IS open fire at me but the lasers was intercepted by some shots from Madoka-nee.

"To attack my brother. You have some nerves girl." she said in a cold voice as she used the SMG [Blitz] to attack the crimson IS.

Deploying a rifle, the crimson IS blocked her attack as the pilot revealed a smirk.

"Your, brother?" she said as she released some red spikes from her back. The 10 red triangular things started to float around as they moved in a fast speed slashing through our IS. They have an energy blade on each tip and they was moving in a fast speed.

Raising [Ginshiki] I fired a silver energy but the 10 spikes moved in a weird pattern as they evaded my attack. Focusing on me, the 10 spikes attacked me as the crimson IS continued to fight Madoka-nee in a equal long range fight.

Arriving late was Cecilia who fired her [Starlight MKIII], since her BiTs was sealed during this match, Cecilia can only use her sniper and CQC knives. The red things started to move towards her in a fast phase as they started to spun around Cecilia attacking her in every direction.

"CECILIA! "

Flying towards her, I blocked the attacks that was coming from the 10 red things using the [Gram] and [Ginshiki].

"Not bad, to be actually blocking attacks like that. You're not so bad afterall." the girl in the red IS said as she evaded an attack from Madoka-nee while countering Rin. Her moves was perfect, she she knows where Rin's shot will go.

Using her rifle, she fired at Rin who was engaging at her wielding the [Souten Gatetsu]. The Crimson IS dodged her attack as she deployed a pair of red sabers stabbing both of the shoulders of [ShenLong].

"Without those canons you're practically useless. " she muttered before firing her rifle at close range on Rin. The crimson IS sommersaulted to evade Madoka-nee's shot, she immediately fired a few attacks that accurately hit Madoka-nee's hip mounted rifles.

"Kuh!"

Deploying a sniper on the other hand, Madoka-nee fired with an SMG and sniper at the Crimson IS. The two exchanged deadly blows as they fight in the air.

"Cecilia, is your IS alright?" I asked as Cecilia nodded and proceeded to attack the crimson IS. I followed but the 10 red things prevented me as they moved in a hard to predict patterns and started to attacks non-stop.

*WHOOSH!*

Suddenly I was hit by a laser on the back while I was too busy blocking the attacks of the red things that was directed at the unconcious Charlotte and Laura.

Turning around, I frowned as I saw a familiar IS. Eight legs and a annoying movement, it was the [Arachne] that attacked me in the school anniversary. With the same hot, yet annoying pilot Autumn.

"Phantom Task..."

"Have you missed me, brat?" Autumn said as she fired the canons on the 8 tips of her spider legs. Evading it, I blocked the attacks coming from the 10 red things as I started to moved around while shooting [Ginshiki.]

"It's a shame, a hot onee-san on the bad side..." I said as I throwed the [Longinus] only to be intercepted by a web, but the main property of my spear is to destroy special shields of enemy ISes.

"Ha, sorry, I'm not interested in young ones!" she replied as she started to move around with complicated patterns. I focused my attention to her as I evaded the attacks that was coming from the 10 red spikes.

Charging at her, I engaged on a close combat only to be attacked by a new arrived IS. It was a yellow-white IS and from my guess, it was a second generation [Remington]. The IS was heavily modified and the pilot was covered by a visor she have huge breasts and a slender waist... She's really sexy.

"Eyes on the enemy, boy." the pilot of the [Remington] said with a delighted voice.

"So-sorry!" I apologized as I dodged her attack and unleashed a silver energy wave at Autumn who was busy firing her particle cannons at me.

[ShiroYaksha Ginshiki, energy running low. Remaining: 328] my IS warned me, since I've been using my [Ginshiki] since the start of the match, using the [Triana] will be more dangerous for me.

"Fufufu~ such a gentleman for your age. Well I can't blame you since I own a great body.." the woman boasted as she attack with her rifle only to be blocked by me. Using the time, Autumn attacked from behind, damaging my IS on the process.

(This isn't good. I'm still dizzy from the move I made earlier...)

"What's wrong boy? Are you engrossed on me or is your vision getting blurry?" the woman in the [Remington] said as if she knew my condition. Ignoring her words I continued to fight as the two highly skilled pilot teamed up on me.

"KYYYAAAHH!" a sudden scream of pain attracted my attention. Looking at the direction, I saw Madoka-nee on the ground and Cecilia blocking the red sword with both of her hands, the armor was already broken and the sword has sliced into her flesh, her face showing pain from the attack that she blocked. If this continues her arms will be cut!

A sudden feeling rise on inside of me. My head started to ache and the time seems to be happening in a slow manner.

My anger rised as I focused my attetion on a wish.

"Let me save my friend..."

[Triana mode: Silver Queen!]

The most powerful mode of my IS appeared again and I didn't wasted any time as I fire the [Silver Welsh Blaster] on my shoulders to the [Arachne] and [Remington].

Using Ignition Boost and ignoring the 10 red spikes I slashed the crimson IS and shattered the saber that was being blocked by Cecilia's flesh.

"Don't you dare hurt Cecilia!" I yelled as I attacked the crimson IS that was showing a shocked expression. I used the [Gram] to slice her only to be blocked by the 10 spikes. It seems that those things can take heavy punishment.

"Rah!"

Using the canons on my shoulder, I attacked the the crimson IS that evade my shot as it moved towards me holding a pair of high frequency saber. Clashing with the energy part of my [Gram] the two sabers shattered as I kicked the crimson IS.

Revealing the true from of [Ginshiki] I fired a shot at the crimson IS but it flew higher and started to fire shot that connected. Due to the partial 'Defense Mode' of my IS, I didn't gain any critical damage but I have one problem.

[Countdown: 000]

The countdown for the [Silver Queen] mode that started at 60 seconds was already over. My IS returned into first phase and lose the A.B I'm currently defenseless against the crimson IS.

"You have done well. I guess I underestimated you." the girl with the silver hair said as the 10 red spikes returned on her back.

"Autumn, S, we'll retreat for now..." she muttered and the two ISes immeadiately followed her.

Just like that, the attackers released black smokes, byt the time the smoke faded. The attackers are already gone.

* * *

Model type: ZGIS X274 [Shiro Yaksha] 'White Demon'

Current Pilot: Orimura Ichika

Specs: 4th Generation IS, 10 [Afterburner] thrusters, 12 Fold-out armor for speed and defense 1 Fold-out armor for weapon.

Built by Shinonono Tabane as the first 4th generation IS, using the advanced technology this IS is the most fastest. The 12 wings have 10 thrusters that can be used to fly at great speed, it have a built-in special A.I to assist the pilot at some situations it can also answer some questions of the pilot. With the superior mobility and balance the 'White Demon' is perfect for aerial combat though it have low defense the 12 wings compensates for it.

Arnaments-

[Gram]- A sword which have a special property that is to negate laser, beams and destroy shield energy with ease. It have a Fold-out armor like the Yukihira, the energy blade is used at destroying energy while the metal blade is used to clash with weapons. Unlike the Yukihira the Gram doesn't deplete energy.

[Longinus]- A spear that have a special property to pierce through any special alloy or shields, it is proven useful against the shield of the [Mysterious Lady]. It have a booster on the edge to add power or speed when throwing, It can release electric-volts to disable the enemy for a short amount of time.

[Mjolnir]- First Ultimate Class Weapon to be added in I.S it's ability is still unknown.

* * *

[Triana System]- It is a skill that the [Silver Queen] made to match and compensate Ichika's skills in melee fight. It have a several modes which allows the [Shiro Yaksha] to change it's primary fighting mode. It will start with a 5 second time usage, but it can be extended to an hour when mastered. This program doesn't exist on Tabane's design and it is a 'self improvement' made by the [Silver Queen] only for Ichika's personal use. It can be considered as a one-off ability. The []Mjolnir[] is far from being used, maybe on a critical situation where the [Triana] doesn't work. Ichika can change it's mode every 30 seconds.

Triana modes:

Welsh Speed: The normal state of Ichika's I.S this is the attribute where the [Shiroyaksha] is focused on speed alone. Having that mode, the defense of the IS was greatly reduced due to the thin armor, This is the default form of the 'White Demon' where it can release it's full power only in air.

Power: C+

Speed: S

Defense: F-

Welsh Offense: A mode where the 'White Demon' focuses on offense, the power output of [Gram] and [Longinus] is really adjusted to 101% this mode is where two particle cannons will appear on the shoulder part. The [Silver Welsh (S.W) Blaster] is a powerful artillery that uses great energy to create a powerful blast, it consumes a lot of energy from the core when used. The power will greatly increased once mastered.

Power: S

Speed: D

Defense: E

Welsh Defense: A mode where the 'White Demon' focuses on defense. The 12 wings merges with the armor to be denser and 100% durable. The state of this mode is still unstable, Without the wings this ISs speed will be greatly decreased. This mode is only made to increase the defense and decrease the consumption rate of the shield energy. No other properties was installed.

Power: F

Speed: C

Defense: S

Silver Queen: The state of perfection of the [Triana] the most powerful mode. Unlike the other modes, the [Silver Queen] doesn't have any weaknesses of the other modes. It is the ability to use all of the three modes at once without the weakness. The Offense. Defense and Speed can be merged in a powerful form. This mode is extremely hard to control and may not finish the time usage if not used properly. Despite it's great properties, it consumes 2 energy points every second. It can only be used for 400 seconds (6 minutes and 40 seconds). Unlike the other [Triana] modes, the time usage of this skill cannot be extended. It can use all of the power whether in land or in air.

Power: A+

Speed: A+

Defense: A+

* * *

Model type: GAT X105 [Shiro Tenshi] 'White Angel'

Current Pilot: Serafall Orleáns

Specs: 3rd generation I.S, 6 [Afterburner] thrusters, 8 modified defensive wings, 1 booster installed in the back.

Built by Shinonono Tabane as the base for the 4th generation [Shiro Yaksha] that is in the possession of Orimura Ichika. This I.S had the advantage of fighting in air and ground, though it also have low defense the 8 defensive wings compensates for it. The mobility and balance of this I.S can match the [Shiro Yaksha] and the pilot of this machine can rival Chifuyu. It was taken 3 years after the I.S picked it's pilot, same incident happened with the [Shiro Yaksha]. The 8 wings was modified to be defensive shields that can withstand powerful blows.

Arnaments-

[Tenchou Arashi] (Zenith Tempest)- The sword that was used to disect the black unmanned golem. It have a special property that can cut through any armor easily ignoring their shield energy, but it does deplete energy from the IS.

[Tenrai Yari] (Divine Spear)- A spear with unknown ability.

[Tentei Keitaku] (Gods Blessing)- A special shield that can block damages from railguns, rifles, snipers and close combat weapons, but it is possible for the [Longinus] to break the defense of this shield. It also have a shield energy of it's own. The second property of this shield is still unknown.

* * *

Model type: ZGRMF X0A4 [Keitaku Izou] (God's Legacy)

Current pilot: Orimura Madoka

Specs: 3rd generation IS,

Built by Menethil Industries based on Japan's [Murasame] The [Keitaku Izou] is for long range combat that have light but powerful arnaments. It is good at ground and aerial battles. The speed and defense of this I.S is medium but the offense is great. It have 3 [A.F.S.A] thrusters and is equipped with different kind of weapons.

Arnaments-

[Buster]- A railgun on shoulder that is much stronger than the [Schwarzer Regen]s capable of firing 120 every minute. The firepower of this weapon is top notch.

[Forbidden]- Hip mounted rifles that can fire barrages of live laser bullets.

[Legend]- A sniper that can shoot with good balance and low recoil, it is currently the no. 1 sniper used by representatives with high damage and accuracy.

[Calamity]- High frequency blaster able to fire a large amount of infrared laser, it is preferred to be used in ground for support since it have a high recoil that pushes the I.S 7 meters backwards when firing.

[Blitz]- Sub Machine Gun that used live ammunition with the new technology, this weapon can deal high damages when used.

2x plasma swords for close quarter combat.

* * *

**CMP: I wrote this chapter in an hour... Yes, just an hour.**

**Because I'm bored...**


	3. Sákra

Majority of history is recorded with war. War is the history itself, putting aside culture and ancestral heritage, war is the most common in world history.

The story of the Orimura clan and Lucifer clan revolves around war. Ever since the early Sengoku period, two clans already have started a secret war between each other, the one is the black haired Orimura-clan which is made up of pure Japanese people.

Their mortal enemy is the Lucifer-clan which is said to be one of the many descendants of the demon 'Lucifer'. They are made up of Japanese peoples but with great difference to ordinary Japanese, with hair as white as snow and green eyes. But there was two kids that have the silver hair, as the result of the forbidden love.

A man that is the twin brother of Tsukuyo Orimura, the heiress and the next head of the Lucifer Clan, Celeste Lucifer.

The Orimura and Lucifer clan has already lost majority of their family branch because of the war that was happening for many generations. With the lack of the pure blooded family, the two clans allowed incest in their own family, but if the said person in the family wants a person out of the family, he/she can choose that person freely.

But the destiny itself planned an event that was about to end the war that was happening between the two clans.

Saigo Orimura a man that is against the war of the two clans has fallen inlove with the heiress of the Lucifer clan, Celeste Lucifer. They have met each other many times in the battlefield but both of them didn't have the courage to kill each other.

With the Orimura and Lucifer clan, being aware of their relationship, they were immediately reprimanded to stop that forbidden love. They can love anyone, even their own siblings, but they cannot fall inlove with someone who bears the name Orimura/Lucifer.

With Celeste and Saigo fighting towards their clan, they decided to end the madness.

By ending the madness, Saigo and Celeste agreed to finish the war that has taken so many lives of their family and start a new life.

They decided to kill their own family members.

Being the most skilled 'hitman' on their family, and the family members mostly being old and weak, they had no problems in killing their own blood. Celeste finished all of her relatives bearing the name Lucifer, but Saigo couldn't kill the second most important person in his life, that is his twin sister.

Tsukuyo, believing that her brother knows what he's doing. Allowed Saigo to live far away from her and start a new life, with her also connected by him. Their relationship as siblings are very close, since Tsukuyo is bearing the first child of Saigo.

But Tsukuyo was still madly inlove with her brother that she just couldn't let him go. She refused to live far way from her brother, with her daughter. That's why Celeste was froced to share her man with his very own sister.

9 years after the birth of his first daughter, Chifuyu, Tsukuyo and Celeste got pregnant at the same time. Since they always share the same man and the same bed it can be called 'normal'. Celeste was bearing two childs while Tsukuyo was having one.

With the result being known, Tsukuyo was bearing another girl while Celeste was bearing one boy and one girl, Saigo was looking forward to Celeste's childs that will be having the first male.

Tsukuyo and Celeste was fine with each other, until one accident happened.

Saigo Orimura was assasinated. With his skills being top notched, the only one who can possibly kill him was either Tsukuyo or Celeste.

Both of the woman suspected each other, but Tsukuyo was the most affected person, with her precious brother being killed she was infuriated. She moved away with her daughter and returned in Japan where their dark memories and history resides.

A month after their birth, Tsukuyo stole the son of Saigo from Celeste. Since Saigo loved the boy more than his twin sister, but the child was weak and it have a disease that can kill him. With that problem, Tsukuyo never gave up and and searched for a way to cure the child.

And she found a super-soldier laboratory where they are using childs to improve their basic DNA structure and enchanced their body to make them stronger and perfect for becoming a top tier soldier. Tsukuyo funded the 'Sakra project' also known as the 'Indra Project'. (**You guys know that god right? The one said to be the emperor of heavens in hindu mythology?)**

Using this last chance, she pushed all scientists to work hard and keep Saigo's only son to be alive. Tsukuyo did everything to make sure that her brother's beloved son will live.

After months of research, the 'Indra Project' was a failure. But there was one specimen that lived, the 'A-76'. The boy that carried Saigo's and Celeste's blood. The boy who carried the blood of the two clans that has performed the most bloddiest and longest war in history...

After two years, Tsukuyo sent Chifuyu to a far place where she will raise the two kids alone. Tuskuyo knows that the 'demon' will return to claim her child and kill Saigo's daughters...

* * *

(CURRENT YEAR)

"So, what do you think of your brother?" a beautiful woman with a snow-like hair and a pair of emerald eyes asked Ciera as she smiled in amusement.

"He's not bad... But his potential has been forgotten, mother" Ciera answered as he remembered how Ichika fought with Squall and Autumn while blocking her attacks from a distance. She no longer have doubts if Ichika's her older brother.

"Blame that woman who stole him from us." Celeste hissed as her lips curled, remembering how she killed Tsukuyo. But what annoyed her is that Tsukuyo never showed any look of regrets or fear, instead she showed a smile saying.

"Saigo-nii, we'll finally meet again..."

"..." Ciera remained silent as she take her time to remember how magnificent her brother was when he was attacking her. If his IS didn't ran out of energy, then he might be able to defeat her with his powerful mode.

"I have a score to settle with that woman..." she muttered as she remembered that Madoka was able to give her a critical hit, Madoka only lost because she was protecting the unconcious personal IS pilots.

"You'll have that time dear, but now, let's just think how we can convince your brother to join us..." Celeste muttered as she looked at the picture of her husband while carrying her in his arms.

_(My dear, I promise that I'll get our son back...)_

* * *

(ORIMURA HOUSEHOLD)

"One, two"

"""Happy birthday!"""

With Charlotte's voice as the signal, the others greeted us while popping the party crackers. Right now, were on the house celebrating mine and Madoka-nee's birthday party. The foods that was served was a surprise since all of the representative pilots bought all of the food and some stuffs for their birthday. Charlotte and the others prepared the cake by themselves.

"What's with this number of people..."

I muttered as I looked in the living room.

The usual faces was there, Frejya, Charlotte, Laura, Houki, Rin, Cecilia who's by the way covered by bandages in her arm since that attack she got from the crimson IS was really too much.

Then there's Ran, Dan, Kazuma, Tina. Not to mention that some faces was also here, Mayuzumi Kaoruko-san, Tatenashi-san Honne-san with her sister Utsuho-san was also here.

"Madoka-nee, didn't you invited some of your friends?" I asked at Madoka-nee who was already helping herself in preparing the food on her plate. Huh? Isn't the too much for Madoka-nee?

As if reading my thoughts Madoka-nee smiled at me saying.

"Your share is also here."

(So we'll share the same plate and spoon? I guess it's okay?)

In the end, Phantom Task's objective is unclear too this time even after the temporary settlement is reached. Luckily, besides Cecilia, no one was hurt during the attack.

Seeing the academy's authorized people's, including both Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei's, hurried movements, it seems this is a really big problem isn't it. But Frejya was here and enjoying the party with Tatenashi-san, her beauty is enough to make me happy, ufufu~

"..."

*PINCH*

"It huwts, it huwts Madoka-nee..."

When did Madoka-nee got this habit of pinching my cheeks whenever I'm thinking about Frejya? Most importantly, please don't look at me with that painful gaze on your eyes! It's stripping me of my life every second.

"U-U-Umm, Ichika-san! I, I baked a cake for you!" Interrupting us was Ran with a piece of chocolate cake on her hands.

"Oh, Wan how wuz thuday? Madwoka-nee stwop winching my chweeks!" I yelled as she removed her hand on my cheeks beggining to eat the food on our plate.

"Y-Yes! Umm, it was great! Ah, please have some of the cake!"

"Thank you." I took the plate that Ran held out, and ate the cake on top of the plate.

"Ooh, Amazing! Did you baked this by yourself?" I asked as I fed Madoka-nee with the cake using the same fork.

"Y-Yes!"

"You are really good at cooking aren't you. Hm, you're going to be a good wife."

"W-Wife...!"

As Ran began to mutter things that even hyper sensor cannot understand, I continued too feed Madoka-nee as she also fed me with the food on her plate. Then suddenly.

"Ichika, here, Ramen."

"I'm still eating here." I said as I opened my mouth allowing Madoka-nee to feed me another piece of the superb meat.

"What? Do you still need to be fed by your sister!" she yelled as she looked at me with a sharp gaze.

"Hai, boku still needs the care of nee-sama..." I complained with a cute voice and a puppy face that was able to silence the whole room. The guests were all looking at me with a red face and some was even giggling at the sight. (**CMP: Boku is a childish way to pronounce 'I' in japanese**)

"Ju-just eat the ramen!" Rin yelled as she handed me the bowl of ramen.

"T-Then, Itadakimasu."

*Slurp* *slurp* I vigorously ate the ramen.

"Hm, it's great, did Rin's cooking skill improved again?"

"Well, more or less! Although I'm a representative candidate student, I also trained to be a b-bride."

"Is that so?" I proceeded to eat the food that was being fed to me by my sister.

For the time being, I put the porcelain bowl down and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hm? Cecilia?" I said as I noticed a blond girl that was staring at the kitchen utensils

"Y-Yes!" standing straight and forcing a turn, Cecilia saluted. Perhaps noticing her actions, Cecilia immediately blushed as she cough to make it like nothing happened.

She was advised to stay in the hospital for today, but she strongly opposed the idea thus she's attending the birthday party like this.

"Your wound, is there no problem? You should rest if it's painful." I told her as I checked the status of her right hand.

"No! This much is not enough to be considered an injury! R-Rather than that, Ichika-san!"

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday. And then, please take this."

"What's this box?"

"I-It's a present. Please open it."

"Alright."

I smoothly removed the packaging paper from it, and then opened the lid.

"Ooh? It's a Einsley's high class tea set!"

"So- so Ichika-san knows about that set. It's really hard to reserved a set like that." Cecilia muttered as I realized how hard to buy a tea like this.

"Than you so much Cecilia. I'll repay this with a 'date' someday." I muttered as I smiled at the tea set that was given to me. That's right, I should repay Cecilia for troubling herself on this kind of gift.

"Re-re-really? You-you said it so you better do it Ichika-san!" Cecilia immediately grabbed my hand and looked directly at my eyes.

"Ichika-kun~ did you eat well?" Saying that, someone hugged me from behind.

"Ta-Tatenashi-san! Don't hug me from behind!"

"It's fine, it's fine. It's not like you'll lose your chastity~" she replied as she hugged me tighter. I can feel her voluptous breasts being pressed in my back, it's not really bad...

"Wait a minute! Sarashiki-kaichou!" Cecilia immeaditely tried to remove Tatenashi-san from me but she was glued hard.

"G-Get away from him please!"

"An, call me Tatenashi"

"That kind of thing doesn't matter! Please get away from Ichika-san right aw...ouch!"

"I-Idiot! Don't move like that, are you okay? Cecilia?" I immediately checked her arms, checking if the wound is bleeding.

"Ye-yeah, I mean I'm not!" Cecilia said with a cute pout on her face.

"Here, were does it hurt?"

"Fo-forget about that Ichika-san. I-I can't eat the cake... So can you please feed.. me?"

"Su-sure..."

First of all, I took a piece of the cut cake, and then fed Cecilia.

"Here, aaahhnnn..."

"A, a..."

"Aaah! Cecilia, what are you doing! Even though this is Ichika's birthday!"

Damn it! Charotte found us.

Cecilia, who ate the cake with a big bite, closed her eyes and let out a sigh in bliss.

"Fuuu... It's a privilege."

"I-Ichika! That's not fair! Rather, Tatenashi-san what are you doing too! Ah, really!"

The restless Charl spoke this and that...Somehow, she really understands other people's problems doesn't she.

"Arara. Well then Cecilia-chan, shall we go that way?"

"Yeah. I'm satisfied now so I don't mind. Ha... "

The two-girls group who seemed satisfied for some reason headed to the living room. With that, Charlotte and I were left in the kitchen with the silent atmosphere, usually she would start to talk by now.

"I-Ichika..."

"Yes?"

"Please accept my gift!" saying that, Charlotte brought out a white box containing a white watch with strips of gold on some parts. It was really elegant and it really looked expensive.

"..."

"Is-is there something wrong? Don't you like it?" asking that, Charlotte started to shake uncontrollably.

"No that's not it, but, isn't this exprensive?" I asked her as I stared sirectly at her lavender eyes.

"No no, not at all. Laura talked with the salesman and he gave it in a low price." Charlotte added and I shivered a little, knowing Laura, she probably threatened the poor clerk.

"Is that so? Then I accept it, I'll make sure to give a gift to you on your birthday Charl-san..."

"Ah, I'll look forward. By the way, Laura wants to see you in the garden."

With that, I headed on the rooftop where the garden was.

* * *

"You're late!" Arriving there I was quickly reprimanded by Laura who was wearing the dress that she rarely wore.

"Wow, you look elegant with that dress, Laura..." I praised as she got a shade of red in her face.

"Th-Tha-That's not the reason why I called you... Here!" Saying that, Laura grabbed a military knife and pointed it at me... UWAH THAT'S DANGEROUS!

"Take this knife. It's my present..." Laura said as she turned her back and began to walk..

"Wait Laura!"

"Wha-what is it?"

"Well, thanks for the knife. It'll come handy... I guess..."

"That's great..." saying that, Laura proceeded to walk downstairs. Meeting on the way was Madoka-nee who was carrying two cans of juice and having a box on the other hand.

"What's up Madoka-nee?" I asked as I grabbed a small box on my pocket and gave it to her.

Opening the box, she dropped the cans of juice in the ground. I immediately catched both.

"Is this for me...?" she asked as I nodded.

"I brought that necklace last year on Italy as a gift for nee-sama. Don't worry about the price, it didn't cost that much.." I said as I opened the can and drank the juice.

"Thank you Ichika... Though I only brought a new cellphone for you." she said as she pulled me on a tight hug. She buried her face on my neck nuzzling on it, I didn't resist as I enjoyed the warmness of our hug. Her hands started to caress my hair gently.

"Oi, lovebirds there! The party is starting!" yelling that from the door was Frejya, she was holding onto a microphone and a song book.

"Looks like this night will be noisy..."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**: _Reflection of the demon on the water's surface._

"Haa, their so noisy..."

Getting out from the house, I was currently walking in the park nearby our house. The artificial pond was shining brightly with the reflection of the bright moon in the sky.

"Atleast, Madoka-nee and the others are having fun..."

Sitting on the bench I felt someone walking closer to me. The aura was unfamiliar and being the target of many 'sindicates' I have learned to raise my guard whenever possible.

"Who's there?" I asked as I remain sitting on the bench while admiring the beautiful view. Normally I should be deploying my IS and attacking the stranger, but I have this feeling that whoever the stranger is, he/she wouldn't do anything bad for me.

"You're sharp... Just like what Autumn said."

Hearing the name of the woman who attacked me twice, I immediately leaped away from the bench and gaining my distance on the female.

Walking near me, the girl was illuminated by the moons brightness.

My eyes widen at the sight.

The girl in front of me had a glamorous silver hair that was reaching her waist. Her emerald eyes were very beautiful and sharp, anyone would be reminded of wolves if they look at those eyes.

She somehow resembles me but her eyes was different. A hint of Japanese can be seen if you look closely at her.

A smile was gracing her face as she stared at me with amusement.

"Sorry for causing touble earlier..." she said as she revealed an evil grin on her face.

"You're the pilot of that crimson IS...!"

"Fufufu~ my name is Ciera Lucifer. I haven't greeted you formally. Orimura Ichika, no, Kael Lucifer..." she said as she raised a gun pointing it at me.

*BANG!* A dry gunshot sound reverberated - .

* * *

**CMP: Well now you know, Ichika and Madoka have the same father making them siblings. The sudden appearance of Ciera will be a great mindfuck for the the poor guy...**


	4. Epilogue

**This is just full part of the epilogue. I'll post this now cuz I'm not sure when I will finish the next chapter.**

* * *

*PAM*

Before the bullet hit me, another bullet intercepted it, it was a crossfire. Turning around, I saw Madoka-nee holding a Desert Eagle pistol on her hands. Her gaze was very sharp and her aura was different that I felt that she wasn't the sister that I knew.

I was scared...

Making a sound with her tongue, Ciera then looked at Madoka lowering her hand that was carrying the pistol.

"Must you always interrupt?" she asked and earned a bullet passing on the side of her head. Madoka fired her gun for the second time, aiming at the hidden lady who was behind the tree. Ichika didn't even noticed the presence of another woman in the area.

"...I won't forgive anyone who tries to harm my brother..." she said in a low voice, the threat was real and she wasn't hesitating to shoot Ciera and her accomplice in the head.

"Ichika... Come here." Madoka told him as Ichika didn't think twice before going to his sister's place then—

*PAK*

A powerful punch hit his stomach making him unconsious. Madoka catched the falling Ichika as she stared at the silver haired girl who was looking at her with amusement.

"Who are you?" Madoka asked aiming the pistol on Ciera, but the girl wasn't even scared at the threat and the killing intent that Madoka was releasing.

"I'm the real twin sister of Kael, or as you call him, Ichika..." Ciera muttered as she smiled. She knew that Madoka was suspecting something ever since she stared at her face that was greatly resembling Ichika.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying, do you really think that Onii-sama will have a twin sister like you? You don't even deserve to touch him..." Ciera said as her tone change from calm into a voice full of hatred.

"You stole the perfect big brother and keep him away from his real sister..." she added.

"Why would I leave Ichika to a girl who wants to shoot him?" Madoka taunted while tightening her grip from the unconcious Ichika.

"He wouldn't die with a low class gun anyway. Besides, it'll be more easier to retrieve him when his injured." Ciera replied as she started to walk backwards retreating to the darkness.

"Enjoy him while you can, he'll be returning to us soon..." she said as her figure disappeared in the darkness and two object flew at a high speed.

"I'll reclaim what's rightfully mine..."

...

"No..." Madoka muttered under her breath.

"Ichika, you're only mine... I promise that I won't let them seperate you from me..." Madoka muttered as she dropped her pistol and raised the face of her brother.

"You promised to stay with me... I'll promise to serve you and only you..."

"I won't hold back anymore" she gently said to her unconcious brother as she leaned him on the wall.

She pressed her lips to Ichika's as her tongue entered his mouth. She pushed her body to Ichika's as she tasted her brothers tongue. Her hands was roaming freely on Ichika's body making him shudder from delight.

After a few minutes, Madoka broke the kiss for the need of air. she looked at Ichika with eyes full of passion and lust. Her tongue was licking her lips reslishing the taste that Ichika left on her mouth.

"Stupid little brother... How can you turn me on without even doing anything?" she said before capturing the lips of her unconcious brother for the second time.

* * *

**A question does that kind of scenes consider this fic as an M rated? **


	5. Sisters

Waking up from sleep, it was already morning. Madoka-nee was using my chest as her pillow and her arms and legs was wrapped around my body. We were on my room and it's still 7:00 am. The party last night was really noisy, I went outside and-

I met the girl named Ciera, the one who attacked during the Cannonball Fast.

(What happened? If I remember, Madoka-nee was also there.)

But seeing her sleeping beside me and using me as her pillow. She must've drove those attackers away, yup she probably did. Madoka-nee's skill with a gun is really scary...

(She didn't kill them... right?)

Thinking about that, I decided to wake up my sister who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Uh, Ichi... ka...? Morning kissu~" she again made a cute pout as she curled her lips waiting for me to kiss her. I don't know why but ever since we were kids, I had never won against that pout.

_(That's weird. Does she want me to kiss her on the lips?)_

Giving her a peck on the cheeks she pouted.

"A kiss on the lips~" she requested as I looked at her weirdly, she must be still drowsy.

*CHU~*

In just a second, I found her lips on mine. Her tongue was moving freely on my mouth, the pleasure was undeniable as I began to return the kiss that she was givng, then a sudden though strike me.

"Wha! Madoka-nee what are you doing!" I yelled as I broke the kiss that she was giving.

"Hm? But you seem to enjoy our kiss, here another one..." she again started to close her distance capturing my lips for the second time.

"Madoka-nee!"

"Mn, it's just a kiss Ichika, it's not like someone will know this."

She said it like it was nothing, for the third time this morning she again kissed me on my lips. Knowing that she won't listen to my rant, I simply returned the kiss and allowed her to enter her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue moving crazy inside feel so good that I began to enjoy it while wrapping my arms around her fragile body.

Her grip on me tightened as she began to suck my tongue, the kiss was really good. Even though I know that this act was taboo between siblings, I couldn't care more since Madoka-nee seems to enjoy the kiss as her moans of pleasure began to reach my ears.

Seperating from the kiss I can feel my face burning from the sudden act that I did with her. As much as I hate to admit it, the kiss we shared was very good.

"Sa, that was really great, let's do it again. This time you're the one who'll kiss me."

She said as she closed her eyes and curled her lips. I was hesistating for a moment but since I wanted to taste her lips again, I was defeated by temptation and slowly closed onto her, kissing her as passionately as I could.

I can hear her giggling on our kiss, but I didn't care as I entered my tongue on her mouth. She allowed my tongue to enter her mouth as she returned the kiss while tasting my tongue. Her hands was wandering arounf my body making me shudder from pleasure. Her moans began to sound louder as we continue.

She pushed her body to me even more as she pinned me on the bed not breaking the kiss. Her moans only turns me on.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

The sudden knock broke our moment as I heards Frejya's voice from the other side of the door.

"Ichika-kun, if you're awake then please prepare our breakfast. I'll prepare the ingredients." she said on the other side of the door.

Hearing her voice, Madoka-nee frowned as she licked my cheeks making me blush on the process.

"Let's do this some other time..."

"Ah... Yeah, sure..."

"Fufu~ that was a great breakfast..." she licked my lips before releasing me from her grip.

_(I can't hold back anymore, Ichika...)_ Madoka thought as she dragged Ichika in their kitchen. She was licking her lips as she continued to enjoy the taste that Ichika left on her mouth.

"The best birthday gift I ever received..." she whispered to herself as she felt her heart pounding so fast, because of the passionate kiss they shared.

* * *

Ending the breakfast, Frejya, Madoka-nee and I returned in the IS Academy. During our trip, I couldn't help but notice that Madoka-nee has been acting more affectionate to me. On the bus, she was leaning her head on my chest all the time, on the train she did the same, and she was also smelling me.

Though Frejya doesn't mind, some people who saw us actually thought that we were lovers.

_(I wonder if it's about the kiss...)_

I suddenly thought as I remembered what happened this morning. The usual Madoka-nee would be content with a peck on the cheeks but now she wants a tongue kiss every morning, Though it's a taboo for siblings, Madoka-nee didn't really care, she just want a kiss from me everyday.

_(If Madoka-nee wants it, I guess it's fine with me...)_

But that's not the main problem... If someone discovers that we have been doing those acts, then what will happen? I'm sure nothing good, especially if Chifuyu-nee learns that...

SIGH

"Hm? What's wrong Ichika? Are you sick?" leaning over to me, Madoka-nee asked with a worried expression.

Right now we were walking in the hall to our room, since Tatenashi-san moved a few days ago. Arriving on our room, Madoka-nee frowed as she started to smell the surroundings. The scent that Tatenashi-san left was very strong and it will not fade on weeks.

"I can smell that woman's scent... Spray some air freshener Ichika..." she said as I gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong with that smell? I think it's really good to smell." my answer made Madoka-nee glare at me, I flinched at her stare as I began to find the air freshener.

"I hate smelling other woman's scent on you. The only scent you should carry, is yours and mine..." she said with a little blush adorning her face, she's really cute.

Okay what is the supposed to mean? Do I need use her perfume now?

Pouting a little, she leaned on me hugging me on the process. Though it's normal, I feel that Madoka-nee got really affectionate and daring, I don't know why but I'm statring to like her new attitude.

"Madoka-nee... What exactly happened last night?" I asked again as I earned a sigh from her.

"Like I told you, those two just escaped when I arrived there."

She said that again, forcing me to sit on the bed. She started to caress my hair while leading my head on her thigh. The sensation was really good and I felt like sleeping, she started to hum a beautiful tone, I started to fell asleep but it was stopped when I felt her kissing me on my lips.

I didn't resisted as I let her ravage my mouth, in fact I really enjoyed it. After a few minutes, she stopped as she laid her head on my chest while giving my neck some kisses, I unconciously pulled her closer to me as I allowed myself to take a small nap.

* * *

Waking up, an hour already passed, I woke my sleeping sister as I began to put on my uniform. A part of me still wants to continue sleeping with Madoka-nee on my side, but I think that we are already too close as siblings.

Thinking about it, ever since we were kids, we've never fought about anything. Even though we rarely see each other, neither anyone of us treated each other with a cold shoulder. I never really got mad at her even if she do something stupid.

The reason is, I always feel bad when I'm angry and if it concerns her or Chifuyu-nee.

"Nee-sama, I'm gonna go at the student council. Tell Walterz-sensei that I will not attend the first period..."

I said to her as she nodded while putting on her stockings on her slender legs. I directed my gaze elsewhere as I grabbed some documents that I need to sign. Since Tatenashi-san still enters my room even though she's no longer my roomate.

* * *

Arriving on the student council office, Tatenashi-san was waiting there. Her eyes met mine and her crimson eyes were serious and sharp. This means that she wasn't on her normal teasing mode, this Tatenashi-san in front of me was serious and the real student council president. It seems like I can't joke around if she's on this state.

"Ichika-kun..." she called my name with a serious voice as I stiffened from her serious tone.

"Y-yes?"

"We received a report from your twin sister that you got attacked last night." she stated with s sharp voice while narrowing her eyes.

"Ye-yeah, though I collapsed, Madoka-nee somehow fended them off..."

"As the leader of the Sarashiki's you're my responsibility. So I would like to receive your daily schedule, so I can observe you, understood?" she said, and her voice was indicating that I can't refuse her.

Hearing that, I sighed as I nodded. Though I understand that I was placed under her care, and as a leader of an organization, Tatenashi-san will do her best to fulfill the job. It seems that I can't stand her 'true' self.

"Al-also..." she stuttered, this is the first time I'm seeing her like this.

"What is it?

"I want to ask two favors from you..." her serious voice disappeared as she sounded like a normal highschool student.

"Sure...?"

"Fi-first... This coming tournament at October. Can you pair up with my little sister?" she asked as she clasped her hands together and she looked like she was praying to me.

"I-Is that so, then, there's no need to be that formal..." I replied to her.

"Re-really? Ichika-kun said it, so you better do it..." she said, arara? what happened to the usual Tatenashi-san?

"Then for the second favor...?"

"To-tonight... Please have a dinner with me and my parents!" she said on a loud voice as she looked at me with a begging expression. Her mature aura is gone and was replaced with a 'normal' highschool student aura.

_(I must admit... She looks cute right now...)_

"I appreciate the praise Ichika-kun" she told me while blushing. Hey not fair! Don't read my mind! Can't I have some privacy?

"Th-then, if it's just that, I will attend the dinner with your parents..." I said as I walked on my worktable, starting to do the job of the unlucky Vice-president of the student council...

"I-I see... Then I'll prepare your clothes fro tonight..."

Saying that, Tatenashi-san hurriedly left the room as she ran while a=having a wide grin on her face made me shiver. But why should she prepare the clothes? Does her parents want to see a boy wearing a traditional clothes? If that's the case, it's okay as long as I don't have to wear a girl's outfit

Directing my gaze on the files, I began to do my work as I didn't noticed that there was a blue-haired girl with glasses entered the room.

"..."

"Ex-excuse me..." the girl said as I jumped from my surprise.

Seeing my reaction, the girl chuckled as she take the seat in front of my desk. The girl have a pair of crimson eyes and hairpins on her head. She was cute but she have this 'aloof' aura. She resembles Tatenashi-san in a way, so she must be her imouto.

"Yes, how may I help you... Err.."

"Kanzashi Sarashiki..."

"So, Kanzashi-san, how can I help you...?"

"O-Onee-san said that... You're gonna be my teamate at the tag-team tournament month." she said as she stared directly on my eye.

"Yes, so you're her sister huh? It's nice to meet you, I am Orimura Ichika."

"Everyone from school knows that..."

"Ahaha, is that right? Then a pleasure to meet you, Kanzashi-san..." I stretched my hand for a handshake but Kanzashi-san ignored it. She's definitely different from Tatenashi-san, but I'm happy that she isn't like her sister.

"I will let you know, my IS isn't complete yet. I will just be a nuisance to the fight..." she said as she lowered her head.

"Then let's finish your IS Kanzashi-san. There's still a lot of time before the tournament, I'm sure that we can fix your IS later."

"Is-is it fine with you? I mean, you can pair up with any second years of third years sempai on this tournament..."

"Nonsense, you will be my partner so let's do our best, Kanzashi-san!"

I declared happily as I stared at her. her face was flushed and she was looking at me like I was an anime hero or something. It seems like I need Honne-san, Fee-san and Kaoruko-san's help to check Kanzashi-san's IS. But it seems that she won't allow it, I'll take my time to ask that to her.

"Then, Kanzashi-san, let's meet on the preparation room after class. Ah, we'll use the preparation room number two." I said as I brought a tablet and reserved the room for us.

"I-I see, then, I'll see you after class Orimura-kun..." Kanzashi said before leaving the student council office.

* * *

After the class, Ichika went to the preparation room. Kanzashi was already there watching an anime on her portable computer, she also brought some stuffs that might become useful whe they start to work, that is snacks, juice, candies, snacks and more snacks.

Arriving in the room, Ichika saw Kanzashi watching an anime. The old series of Gundam Seed to be exact. Seeing Ichika enter the room, Kanzashi immediately covered her computer hiding it from the gaze of Ichika, she was thinking that Ichika is seeing her as a girl with childish personality but she didn't know that Ichika was a fan of the Gundam franchise.

"Kanzashi-san, please don't cover the computer. How can I watch the part where Kira and Athrun will battle?"

Ichika said as Kanzashi stared at him with a dumbfounded look, she soon left her position as Ichika watched the the anime with a small smile of excitement plastered on his face. Kanzashi, not believing the Ichika was a Gundam fan, also started to watch the anime. Though she would secretly glance at Ichika, admiring his cute face when he was watching Kira in the Strike gundam to kill Nicole who was piloting the Blitz.

"Ah, Kanzashi-san, as much as I want to continue watching the 38th episode. I think we should start working on your IS." he said as Kanzashi nodded and stopped the anime that they were enjoying.

Clearing the table and checking the system within the room, Kanzashi deployed her IS.

"Appear... Uchigane Nishiki..."

The 2nd generation of [Uchigane] was in front of me. It have some difference from the original [Uchigane].

The skirt armor was modified into a one-winged type. Compared to the defensive [Uchigane]. [Uchigane Nishiki] focuses on mobility. The armor on the wirst became a beautiful line, and it became a construct that can utilize it's mobility in combat.

The parts of the shoulders aren't shields, but hold thrusters and 2 little boosters on the front and back sides of it

_(So that's the [Uchigane Nishiki] huh? Impressive...)_

"What's the problem with your unit Kanzashi-san?" I asked her, as I assist her on getting off the IS armor.

"The arnaments aren't configure yet, I was planning to install the Hi performance guided missiles with a particle cannon..."

She said as I began to calculate the time that will be needed, Since the [Razlow] system that is perfect for missile configuration will take time to install, with the tournament nearing, we can only abandon that idea.

"It will take time before we can intall that system, but we can build the particle cannon and the manual lock-on system of your missiles. What do you think Kanzashi-san?"

"Well, that's true... But are you sure you'll pick me as your partner?" she asked again, and I nodded with a smile.

As we began to begin the updates on the [Uchigane Nishiki] I found out some system errors and with the help of Kanzashi who was great when it comes to data configuring, as expected from Tatenashi-san's imouto.

"Orimura-kun..." suddenly when I was checking for some updates, Kanzashi called me.

"Yes?"

"O-ho~ Kan-chan~" before our conversation can start, we heard a voice that sounds drowsy and clumsy footsteps. Looking at the source, Honne-san was there and walking in a normal pace. She bumped a sempai who glared at her but she ignored her as she began to walk here.

"I came to help Kan-chan~"

"Ho-Honne, please go away... You were sent by nee-san too..."

"Mn, I came to help, since I know that Orimura-kun is lazy~"

Says the girl who sleeps on her job! Geez, I'm the one who do majority of the work on the student council, I'm lucky that Utsuho-san was helping me as much as she could... Unlike the others...

"Orimura-kun..." Kanzashi again called to me.

"Please accompany me on a flight test..."

"Okay, since it's a flight test, we'll use arena 6. Honne-san please go in the control zone to assist."

With that, Kanzashi and I went in the Arena no.6

* * *

KANZASHI POV

Arriving on the arena, Orimura-kun immediately deployed his IS [ShiroYaksha] the twelve angelic wings strecthed themselves as the IS roared and revealed it's beauty to the world. Just like what I watched on the tag-team tournament a few months ago.

_(Orimura-kun and his twin sister was placed on second though they were fisrt years...)_

Thinking about it, it doesn't seem that Orimura-kun minds being my partner. If he's lying to me, my instincts should've seen through, since reading him isn't really hard.

_(Does this means that he doesn't mind being forced by nee-san?)_

My Onee-san was the one who told me that she talked about the pairing with Orimura-kun. Though I refused first, I ended up being paired with him, and it wasn't actually bad. He's not like any other males, I somehow feel that he was on a different league than us...

"Kanzashi-san, I'll go first and wait for you up there."

He told me as he went into mach 2 like it's nothing. He have managed to get used in the speed that his IS uses, his ability to change fighting styles and attributes in combats sure is amazing. Though it seems that he was still thinking on how to compensate the flaw of his IS.

Positioning my IS, I waited for the GO signal as I went 500 meters above, my IS was nothing compared to the balance and mobility of Orimura-kun's machine but he didn't complained about the control.

The Hyper-Sensors soon caught the [ShiroYaksha] on it's radar, zooming on his face, Kanzashi started to blush. Though she didn't stopped looking at his face, she diverted her gaze elsewhere but she was still looking at him with the 360 degrees of vision.

_(Why does he have to look like a prince? And why didn't her get his sisters black hair?)_

Kanzashi complained, but she didn't really hated Ichika's appearance. In fact, she can use him as a base construction for the manga that she was trying to create, with him the hero.

"Is your machine fine?" he asked and Kanzashi who was shy, immediately nodded while focusing her gaze at Honne, who was by the way, eating a cake inside the control zone not focusing on them.

_(Then, I'll use Ignition Boost.)_

Thinking of that, Kanzashi flew away from Ichika, the distance was 900 meters and she was starting to check her thrusters, system, energy pool and A.I.M.S system to ensure that her IS won't use to much energy.

Just when Kanzashi was using the Ignition Boost, the left leg of the [Uchigane Nishiki] exploded.

[Error, system unable to release pressurized energy. Left leg damaged, further flight actions not advised.]

Kanzashi summoned her holographic computer trying to stop her IS. But it didn't worked as she closed on the tower wall. With her [Absolute Barrier] she will be lucky if she broke all her bones.

Closing her eyes on reaction, she heard a voice.

"KANZASHI-SAN!"

Using his IS at full speed, Ichika grabbed Kanzashi while using his body to provide more shields for Kanzashi. If he used the 'Defense Mode' of his IS then, the speed of his IS will decrease and he will be unable to catch to Kanzashi.

*CRASH*

The sound of their crash was very loud. Even Honne who was eating the cake heard the crash.

"O-Orimura-kun..."

Ichika used himself to negate any damages to Kanzashi, which means his IS was the one that took all of the damage from the speed of Kanzashi.

"Are you okay Kanzashi-san? Truth to be told, this really hurts." Ichika joked, but to Kanzashi, the lines that he just said was really cool. He was still hugging Kanzashi, but the blue-haired girl wasn't resisting the closeness of their body, in fact, she didn't even mind if they were hugging without their ISes.

[The two over there? What happened? Are both of you fine?]

The sensei from the control zone asked, the always calm and chilled Yamasaki-sensei was showing a different side, Ichika and Kanzashi found it refreshing to see their sensei with a worried expression, since she rarely shows any emotions when it comes to mathematics subject.

"We're finse sensei, I'm sorry about the second large dent on the arena..." Ichika apologized, since he was lately often destroying the arena with his 'crashes'.

[Don't worry about that, the two of you, go to the infirmary immediately.]

* * *

It was already 4:50 when we was released from the infirmary, though Kanzashi was undamaged and I had some bruises on my back. The nurse insisted that we should be checked for some injuries since were IS pilots, our health was the second priority.

"Orimura-kun... I'm sorry, it's my fault." after being released from the infirmary, Kanzashi immediately apologized.

"Don't worry about that. It's normal to have a malfunction on your machine."

"Still, I'm sorry..." Kanzashi looked really down, I guess she blames herself.

"Ahaha, it's fine it's fine, but I would recommend that we ask for help to condition your IS. I suggest that we ask for Kaoruko-san's assistance.

"Someone you know?"

"Well, yeah, you see, she often comes to interview me."

"Is-is that so?" for some reason Kanzashi was mumbling 'another one will interrupt.' Interrupt what? IS she going to do something?

Walking on the hall, it began to get cold, since we where only wearing the IS outfit. It can withstand a mini-pistol, but it can't stand a clod temperature.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow in the preparation room after class, Kanzashi-san..."

"Don't..."

"Mn?

"Do-don't add '-san'. Just call me Kanzashi." After saying that, Kanzashi ran away like a escaping rabbit.

I remained standing on the hall with a confused expression, suddenly saying that I can call her by her name.

(_Call her Kanzashi huh? Does this mean that she accepts me as her partner?)_ My thought was interrupter when I heard a voice calling me from behind.

"Ichika-kun! There you are, we need to prepare for the dinner. Come with me!"

Tatenashi-san suddenly appeared while panting, the usual calm and playful student council president was replaced by a 'normal' student who looks like Tatenashi-san...

Dragging me on the second years dorm, she gave me the suit and the tuxedo that I will wear for this dinner event. The tuxedo was made from fine cloth, and my name was even sewed on the the shirt and the black tuxedo, the same goes for the elegant coat.

"Wear that here, I'll also change to my dress. We need to ride the car to get in the place." Saying that, Tatenashi-san grabbed the light-blue dress on the bed as she began taking off her uniform in front of me.

I immediately turned around while putting on the given clothes. Since I was only wearing an IS outfit, I don't need to woory, they're comfortable and fine to wear.

As I continued to put my clothes on, Tatenashi-san, still wearing her underwear came to help me on my clothes. I noticed that she was already wearing make up and earrings, the red lipstick on her lips was really attracting, but I was still nervous since her voluptous breasts was sticking at me.

After putting on my clothes, she asked for my help to wear her dress, She was fixing her hair while I was standing on her back, helping her to put the dress, Her elegant coat was lying on the bed and all I can say is, Tatenashi-san is really beautiful

"How do I look Ichika-kun?"

"Don't worry, Tatenashi-san really look beautiful..." I muttered with a smile and a small blush on my cheeks.

"I see..." Perhaps noticing the blush on my face, she looked at her side while smiling. Her face was also red.

* * *

**Side Story: Fun Family of the Sarashiki's**

Getting on the luxurious limousine, Tatenashi-san couldn't stop fidgeting. Since she was talking on the phone with her mother, the calm Tatenashi-san is now gone, this side of her was really cute, and I found myself being attracted to her on this state.

Arriving on the restaurant, Tatenashi-san linked her arms with mine. Approaching the table with the two people, her grip on my hand tightened, the red on her face was now reaching her ears.

"Is this the gentleman?"

The brown haired man with the beard and glasses asked, he stood from his seat along with his partner. His brown eyes was examining me from head to foot, if I though Chifuyu-nee was strict, this guy is also strict...

"Fufufu~ What a good looking boy."

The woman with the cerulean hair and crimson eyes started directly at Tatenashi-san. The woman was beautiful and she looks like she's a Russian, if I'm correct, this is Tatenashi-san's-

"Ye-yes, mother..." Tatenashi-san replied, her grip tightened again.

Tatenashi-san invited me to sit, her mother and father also took their seat. The atmosphere remained silent, the brown haired man was looking at me with strict eyes, while the blue-haired woman was smiling while staring at Tatenashi-san who was facing low.

"My name is Oishi Sarashiki. I am Tatenashi's father. It's nice to meet you, young lad..." Oishi-san greeted with a smile, though his strict eyes remained, I think that he really looks like that...

"C'mon dear, don't be nervous, you'll scare the gentleman." The blue haired woman said as Oishi-san shook. The smile that Tatenashi-san's mom was wearing is similar to her, the smile of someone who likes to prank others, the playful cat's smile...

"I am Ta-chan's mother, Shalani Sarashiki. It's an honor to meet the gentleman that Ta-chan has been speaking a lot lately..." Shalani-san said to me, her smile was directed at Tatenashi-san.

"Mother!" she yelled while looking at her mother with protesting eyes. Shalani-san giggled at her daughter as she tugged the arm of Oishi-san.

"It's the first time I'm seeing our daughter like this, right my dear?"

"I-Indeed... This is the first time Tatenashi acted like a kid..." he replied with a forced voice.

(Is it me is Tatenashi-san's father is scared of her wife?) I thought as I looked at Oishi-san, he seemed to get my question and he nodded with his eyes full of worry for me...

Tatenashi-san blushed as she allowed herself to lean at me. Seeing this act, her mother giggled again, her father showed a small smile but not a forced one.

"Is it okay if I call you Ichi-kun?" Shalani-san asked and I nodded.

"Ichi-kun, do you know why you are here?" Oishi-san asked me, HEY WHAT'S WITH THE ICHI-KUN!

"Um, Tatenashi-san said it's a dinner with her parents... I don't know any other details."

My reply caused Oishi-san to hold his breathe for a few moments, Shalani-san laughed as she stared at Tatenashi-san who was pinching her thigh hard to hide her embarrassment.

"I like this boy, you have a good taste Ta-chan, just like your mother..." she said as she winked at Oishi-san who blew the juice that he was drinking.

"Mo-mother..." Tatenashi-san sttutered, but she was stopped when her mother giggled.

"Don't worry my dear... I don't have any objections." Shalani-san said as Oishi interrupted.

"Tatenashi, Shalani, aren't you rushing this too much? The boy doesn't even have any idea on what's going on!" he objected with a polite voice.

"Hm, maybe it's a bad habit of the females in the Sarashiki to rush this kind of things..." Shalani-san said as she cupped her chin while thinking.

"You're safe for now Ichika-kun..." Oishi-san whispered to me. Wait... I'm safe from what?

"Then, let's give Ta-chan the time to progress with Ichi-kun. Do you accept my suggestion, dear?"

"I accept it, then Tatenashi, do your best. We'll be always supporting you." the Father of the family stated.

"Thank you, mother and father, I'll do my best to succeed." Tatenashi-san who was being silent said with a determined voice.

Not long after the conversation, the food was served. I spend dinner with the family of the Felis student council president, Tatenashi Sarashiki

* * *

"The time has finally come..."

The woman with the purple hair said as she stared in the window of her room. The moon was shining brightly, but the sun will soon shine, to erase the darkness with it's divine light.

"My prince, it is time to meet your princess..."

* * *

**CMP: Madoka got more affectionate, Tatenashi was planning to make Ichika her ( _) and Serafall will begin to act. Don't know when I can make the next chapter, since I'm creating the third chapter for Twist of Fate.**

**Arr Hairu Reviews!**


	6. The new student pt1

_**CMP: It's been a while since I updated, since I was busy about some details in G.R ; It took me some time to write this chapter. Also, I was too engrossed on some light novels I didn't have the time for writing.**_

* * *

"Ufufu~ Thank you for accompanying me Ichika-kun, this night is fun.

Tatenashi muttered as she laughed inside the limousine that they were currently riding. Ichika on the other side was sighing to himself, the combained force of Shalani and Tatenashi was too much for him, he thinks that only Oishi and Kanzashi was the sane peoples on the Sarashiki family.

(_Atleast now, I know where Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi got their personality...?_)

He sighed again, Tatenashi opened the fridge inside the limousine, getting a juice for Ichika and a rootbeer for her. Ichika accepted the juice as he drank it with a sigh, he was thinking that if Tatenashi was ever to invite him again to have dinner with her family, he would definitely deny it. The heck, he already suffered hell from the stories that the student council president told during the dinner.

"Still, I need to progress my relationship with Ichika-kun..." Tatenashi whispered in a voice that Ichika couldn't hear.

Arriving on the cloister of the IS Academy, Ichika got off the car still sighing to the misfortune her experienced.

"The tuxedo is yours now Ichika-kun, use in on your dates fufu~"

Ignoring her comment, Ichika proceeded at the cafeteria where he will eat another set of dinner. Since he didn't fully enjoyed the dinner with Kanzashi's parents, Oishi and him didn't even finished the appetizer because of the conversation of the two female Sarashiki's.

As usual, he was the main attraction of the girls when he arrived there, with him wearing a tuxedo, some even took photo of him while eating. He was still recovering from the jokes that Tatenashi's mother gave, he had to dislocate a finger so he can prevent himself from laughing like a lunatic, he feels extreme pity for Shalani's husband. Since he ignored the joke, he was tickled to death by his own wife.

Since it was already late when he had dinner, he didn't met any other personal IS pilots during his meal. He quickly returned on his room while carrying some drinks that he bought earlier.

When I entered the room, what I saw is Madoka-nee wearing a thin violet negligee. Her black lingerie can be seen under her clothes, she was also wearing a pair of glasses while reading a book... Which is very weird. Since I'm the one who always force her to read those things called books.

"Oh, you're back, what's with the formal outfit?" Madoka-nee asked but I ignored her question while opening the can of juice I bought earlier.

After finishing the drink, I grabbed my night clothes as I began to take off the fomal clothing. Since I was still wearing the IS outfit underneath, there would be a moment when I am completely naked.

*Jiiiiiiii*

"Don't look at me onee-sama, it's not polite or rather, that's unlady-like..." I said as I removed my pants, leaving only the IS outfit.

"I-I-I'm not peeping!" she immediately denied, but it's useless since I already noticed her gaze earlier...

I entered the shower room as I took a quick bath to wash away the smell of sweat, yes, I sweat a lot when I was trying not to bang my head on the table while Tatenashi-san was telling stories to her parents about the song that I sang on the birthday party yesterday...

"What are you reading, nee-sama?" that was the first thing I asked when I finished taking a shower and wore my usual yukata.

"Just a book about some dude name Sherlock Holmes. But it's boring, I was surprised how determined Watson is to be a sidekick..." she said as she threw the book away. I was a little depressed when she removed her glasses, since that was really cute...

"Is that so? Speaking of which, when will you choose your partner for the tag team tournament?" I asked again, it's better to prepare myself if I need to fight here during the first round.

"What are you saying Ichika? Of course you will be my partner." she replied like it didn't concern her,

"Well, I already have a partner for the tournament." Just when I said that, I seem to hear an ice cracking and when I turned around, I saw the mirror in front of nee-sama, shattered...

"...You chose a partner..?"

Uh oh...

"We-well, you-you see nee-sama, it-it..." I couldn't finish my sentence because it seems like my body was frozen from the glare that she threw at me.

**_"Why didn't you picked me?"_**

The voice she used to say that was simply horrifying, I can feel goosebumps on my body and I was shaking uncontrollably. This is certainly, an aura that can match Chifuyu-nee's.

"Ah, ah! Sorry! Since Tatenashi-san asked me to pick her imouto as my partner!" I hurriedly tried to reason, but it was proven useless against the stare that Madoka-nee was giving at me.

I can hear the God of Death and Grim Reaper laughing at my misfortune. This was certainly an unfortunate turn of event for me, I guess I should've told her about Tatenashi-san's plead earlier.

After a few minutes of explaining and begging, Madoka-nee accepted my apology if I gave her a full body massage, this is fine. To prolong my life longer, this stuff can be called necessary.

Removing her violet negligee, her voluptuous body that was wearing a black lingerie was exposed to me. Though I am her brother, I can t hide the feeling that I am getting excited when I see her great figure. Just like the sea-side school, I was engrossed on her figure.

Ehe, seems like my little brother likes my figure~ she told me with a cruel smirk engraved on her face.

I-I m not! I quickly objected to her words as I directed my gaze elsewhere.

Fuu~ I don t mind if you want to stare at my body.

Let s just start the massage I quickly ended the conversation, knowing where it was going.

Laying on the bed, I started to massage her leg. The skin was so smooth that I can feel my hands slipping on her skin, the firm muscles on her legs wasn t noticeable but I can clearly feel in on my hands.

Even though she trains too much, the effects can t be seen on her figure alone. She was really good at P.E and some girls are wondering how she can withstand their hard trainings, if only they knew the training that Chifuyu-nee gives to us.

Moving my hands on her waist, Madoka-nee began to let out some moans. Her cute voice made me blush, and feeling her body on my hands didn t helped either, I hate to admit it, but I was also enjoying myself while touching her, though it s not perverted.

Ah~ you re so good at this Ichika. So, how s my body? she asked and I resisted the urge to smack her on the head for purposely teasing me.

Oh yeah, let s do the continuation of our kiss after this~ she said as I again blushed harder while remembering the acts that we did earlier before we were interrupted by Frejya.

Ple-please stop torturing me, nee-sama. I pleaded, since my sanity was almost leaving me. Because of Tatenashi-san and her mother, I was completely beaten, I don t want nee-sama joining the fray and help them torture me.

After the massage, I slumped tiredly on the bed, with her hugging me from the side, I couldn t help but sigh. This day has been very, very troublesome. Not only that, but I still need to work with Kanzashi to atleast make her IS ready for the upcoming tournament.

"Ne, Ichika? This coming weekend, let's go somewhere, like on a mall or something like that?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Should we invite anyone?"

"No... It'll be troublesome if we go with a lot of members. Considering that if you invite Cecilia, Houki and the other will force you to invite them as well. Also, they might follow us."

She replied, not wanting to be stalked by her classmates, well I too doesn't want to be stalked by them.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

After the morning preparation of Kanzashi and Ichika, with the help of Honne and some others, they managed to fix the thruster that malfunctioned yesterday by fixing the AIWS and manually connecting the [PIC] into all parts of the thruster.

Though the arnaments couldn't be finished on time, they were configuring the missiles and the manual system that would be used to control them. Luckily, with Honne being a top notch conditioning technician, and Fee being an expert on multi-tasking, they have created a programme that will aid Kanzashi when she is using the multi-locking system.

Ichika ended up doing all the labor and the speed system that the [Uchigane Nishiki] will use. Since he was using an extreme speed type IS, he can deduce what type of package and thruster output will fit the [Nishiki] perfectly.

Kanzashi was the one who was doing all of the system check-ups and updates to her IS. Although she hates the fact that there were three more girls that was ordering Ichika to do their stuffs, she find it much easier to finish her IS with their help.

_(It's because of the help of Orimura-kun...)_

She thought as she stole a glance to the silver haired IS pilot. He was moving the stuffs and parts like his life depended on it, he was also using two holographic computers to synchronize the thrusters that the [Nishiki] will use on the day of the tournament.

The fact that he was moving fluidly and not losing his focus was able to make Kanzashi impressed, even though he was being burdened by Kaoruko and Honne, he still managed to help them and do his job at the same time. If only she knows how much skill it takes to calm 5 personal IS pilots and a sister with a bro-con.

"Orimu~ check the menu for breakfast!"

"Orimura-kun, help me tidy my hair.

"Orimura-kun, adjust the volume of the T.V"

As Ichika began to move like a ninja on the preparation room, doing their orders and his job at the same time, he finally noticed that their orders doesn't concern anything about the IS maintenance.

"Hey! This has nothing to do with the work, the menu and your hair too!" Ichika complained, resisting his urge to slump pn one corner and give a sigh that will reach the center of the earth.

"Fufu, you noticed?"

"It was a joke."

Hearing their answers, Ichika unconciously gave a sigh that was deeper than the ocean and unknown to him, was able to drive away all the evil spirits that was feasting from the fear of others.

"Hehe..." Seeing Ichika's reaction, Kanzashi couldn't help but chuckle, it was a small smile, but it was the brightest of all the stars on the sky.

After finishing their morning maintenance, Kanzashi and Honne joined Ichika to have breakfast along with his sister. With the five personal IS users watching from afar. Their spirits was enraged because of the fact that Ichika didn't chose them as his partner.

"Orimu~ can't you not eat by yourself?" Honne asked, watching Madoka feeding her brother, it became their daily routine. Ever since the first day of school, not a day passed with Madoka not feeding Ichika,

Ichika didn't payed much attention to Honne's comment as he picked a dish and bit it. It's not like Madoka was feeding him the whole meal, she was just feeding him so dishes that he didn't have on his tray. And he must not let Madoka's mood worsen again, he endured quite a pain last night because of Madoka's doing.

_(Wha... Tha-that is too...)_

Kanzashi thought as she stopped eating her food, she was replaying the scene where Madoka fed Ichika with her chopsticks. Though she sees nothing wrong with that, she can't explain the feeling that was building up inside her. The urge to smack Madoka and take her place to feed Ichika, she can't explain that feeling at all.

Ichika noticed that Kanzashi wasn't eating and was staring at something with a super-serious eyes. He thought that Kanzashi was looking at his food that he had taken a bite, and thinking that, another oblivious idea popped on his mind.

"Here." Ichika moved his fork close to Kanzashi's mouth.

"Hu-huh?"

"You've been looking at my food with such intensity. If you wanted it, you should've said it earlier, this is the last piece." Ichika said, not noticing the glare that the five personal IS users was sending to him.

On the other hand, Madoka was resisting the urge to laugh like a lunatic. She couldn't measure how dense her brother was, thinking that Kanzashi wants his food because she was staring at him.

"Here." Ichika again said as he moved the fork closer to Kanzashi's mouth. He gave a smile to say that it's okay for her to eat the last piece of the chicken.

Kanzashi being engrossed on the smiled that Ichika gave, unknowingly opened her mouth. Her senses returned when she felt the chicken entering her mouth. Finally realizing the situation, Kanzashi didn't have any choice but to eat the chicken that Ichika fed to her.

Moving her hand to cover her mouth, Kanzashi chewed the food while trying to stop the redness of her face. She can hear the envious girls around her, while some are giggling at the sight when Ichika fed her. Contrary to her thought, Kanzashi didn't became embarassed, in fact, she was feeling really proud, as if she won a gold medal on the olympics or something.

_(Uwah! I was fed by Orimura-kun! Bu-but.)_

Calming herself down, Kanzashi tried to look that she was calm. Her frame was gracefully eating her food, though she was about to explode from the feeling that she can't describe. But it was clear that she was declaring a victory pose on her heart.

As the class started, Maya stood at the middle of the class. It was weird since Frejya was the one who should be in charge of today's lesson. Since the lesson was about IS maneuvering and Maya was in charge of IS weaponry and combat strategems

"Ah, we will have a new student..." Maya said as the class errupted with an 'Eh?' since it was already September and a transfer was sent in their class.

"Um, miss Orle ns, please enter."

The girl who entered the room was a caucasian, she had a snow-like skin and long purple hair that was reaching her waist. She owns a pair of crimson eyes and she looks like a western princess, her figure can be compared to those idols and she have this aura of nobility that can outmatch Cecilia's without even trying. She was wearing a customized IS Academy uniform, hers resembles a dress just like Cecilia's but it was more elegant and it suits her perfectly. A real princess from a fairytale.

"My name is Serafall Orleans. I will be studying here from now on."

Seeing the girl who saved him twice in front of him. Ichika dropped his mechanical pencil, with his eyes widening from the confirmation. The shock on him was so great that he didn't noticed that the whole class was staring at him.

Serafall smiled at Ichika before walking closer onto him. And without any warning

***CHU***

She cupped his chin before pulling his face closer to hers, she captured his lips with hers, not caring whether she did this in front of the class, Serafall pulled him deeper in their kiss. Ichika being shocked at this event, didn't resisted as he somehow enjoyes their kiss.

After a few seconds, Serafall reluctantly ended their passionate kiss as she stared at the shocked Ichika with a smile. She completely ignored the girls that was staring at her with their mouths opened wide.

Maya's face was completely red while Frejya has her eyes widened with her mouth opened from shock. Even she was taking it slowly to approach Ichika like that, and without the sight of his two demonic sisters.

Laura was glaring at Serafall, she had dare to touch her wife in front of her, Houki had a big frown taking over her face, Charlotte was staring at the girl with an emotionless face while Cecilia was beginning to laugh like a lunatic. On a side note, Madoka was getting something inside her bag she prepared just in case Ciera appeared.

"How was it?"

Serafall asked Ichika, but before he can answer her question. Serafall jumped backwards, just in time to avoid the knife that Madoka threw. The said knife pierced through the wall of the class scaring everyone.

Leaping onto the side, she dodged an attack that was sent by Madoka, Dodging another one, Serafall moved like a water, calmly assessing Madoka's combat skills and at the same time, thinking of a way to defeat her without using too much force.

Swinging the scramasax crazily, Madoka adopted a ninja stance as she leapt at Serafall with a fast speed, swinging down the scramasax at her. Narrowing her eyes, Serafall catched the blade of the scramasax with her thumb and middle finger.

Crouching a a low stance, she kicked Madoka's legs to lose her balance, Madoka used her hand to balance herself while performing a sharp kick that was blocked by Serafall.

Using her other free hand, Serafall pushed Madoka with great force, Madoka being thrown because of the force, jumped on the desk while releasing her blade and jumping at Serafall forming a taekwondo stance.

Seeing her, Serafall backed away a little before kicking the hands of Madoka and performing a basic judo toss. As Madoka hit the ground, she twisted Serafall's arm and threw her upwards, towards the ceiling.

Serafall on the ceiling and Madoka on the ground, both of them gathered their strength in their feet trying to jump at each other.

But before the two girls begin to clash, they were stopped by 12 pure white angel wings. Ichika deployed the 'Demon Wings' to stop the two monsters from harming anyone, including theirselves.

_"Both of you, stop this."_

Ichika reprimanded the two while giving a cold look at them. Seeing his reaction, the two girls calmed down, not wanting to anger Ichika. While the whole class who was enjoying the action scene earlier, was shaking in fear because of Ichika's serious expression.

"Madoka-nee, didn't I told you not to assault anyone? Yamada-sensei, I excuse myself and the new student, please carry on with the class. Serafall, we need to talk."

Ichika told them as he left the room with Serafall following her, Madoka remained on the class, blaming Serafaal for Ichika's annoyance towards her. She pulled the knife that she threw earlier out of the wall, glaring at anyone who was about to ask her stupid questions.

* * *

"I'm happy to see you, really I am. But, why did you kissed me earlier?"

That was the first thing that Ichika asked when he entered a lounge with Serafall following him. He was really happy to see her but seeing his sister's first impression to Serafall, Ichika won't be able to let Serafall walk around closely to Madoka.

"Why? Didn't you feel good with my kiss?" Serafall asked, taking a seat beside Ichika. She was sticking closely to him with her hand linked at Ichika.

Hearing her question, Ichika blushed as he directed his gaze elsewhere. Seeing his reaction, Serafall laughed softly while leaning her body close to him, her lips was only centimeters apart to Ichika's. Her scent was engrossing Ichika and was tempting him to hug Serafall and kiss her on the neck.

"So, what's the reason you're here?"

"Didn't I told you? We will meet again once you're stronger, but since I can't resist anymore, I decided to study here." Serafall replied, maintaining her close proximity to Ichika.

"Do you still remember me?"

"Yeah, you saved me three years ago on the Italy..."

"That wasn't the first time we met." Serafall said, trying to remind Ichika of that faithful day when they met.

"What do you mean? We've met before?" Ichika looked seriously at Serafall, ignoring their close distance.

"In Germany, year 2018. The conjoint field trip of St. Peters Academy and Lauffer Academy, where you saved a girl who fell on a cliff and received your first kiss."

Hearing her answer, Ichika widened his eyes on realization. That day when he met a girl from a bus and they was getting along well when an accident happened. After that accident, he never saw the girl again and he already forgot the name of the said girl.

"You... you're that girl..." Ichika muttered while a small smile was beginning to form on his face.

Serafall nodded at him as she gave him a hug, she has been waiting for years to have a proper conversation with him, ever since that accident happened, she was forbidden to have any contacts with anyone, and she only had a few moments of him.

Ichika returned the hug, saying that he was really happy to see her again. And he asked why she suddenly disappeared after the accident that happened, even her classmates didn't know where she was.

"By the way, Ichika-san. The kiss that I gave earlier was for saving me, back then."

Serafall said with a small amount of red on her cheeks, seeing that, Ichika avoided to look at her face. His heart pounding crazily and he was really happy to see her again.

"I-if that's the case, you saved me twice..."

Saying that, Ichika wrapped his arms around Serafall pulling her into a kiss. This was his officially the third kiss that Ichika gave to anyone, the first belongs to Frejya the second was to Madoka, but he didn't really wanted to remember that.

Serafall didn't resisted as she let Ichika invade her mouth, her prince was kissing her so passionately that she can't even think of anything better. The taste of the most delicious wine will pale in comparison to his lips. She soon returned the kiss whle hugging him tightly, she was afraid to be robbed of this heavenly pleasure.

She let out a light moan while returning the kiss as passionately as she could, she doesn't want to have the pleasure all to herself, she also wanted to pleasure her prince that she had been loving ever since she met him.

Losing to her tempatation, she pushed Ichika down while continuing to ravage his mouth. Usually she is clam and collected, not even the hardest crisis on the company was able to let her lose control, but this is different, having her prince kissing her was a blow that even the calm Serafall Orle ns can't refuse.

"... I know that I'm interrupting but, do that on a private room."

A voice interrupted Serafall's lust, and when she looked at the source of the voice, the one that was standing there was their teacher, Frejya Walterz. Her rare sharp eyes was directed at Ichika who was blushing madly, a smirk sppared on her face.

"Ara, Ichika-kun are you gonna let another girl take advantage of you? Just like what Clarissa did to you?"

Frejya told Ichika who became much redder by hearing her words. He had thought that only Chifuyu and Tabane was the one who knew that secret of his.

"Ho-how did you know that?" he asked with a scared voice, hearing that, Frejya showed a cruel smirk that was able to attract Ichika more.

"Hm... You know, we could've also do that some other time." Frejya muttered nonchalantly to Ichika, who is by the way, still being pinned down by Serafall.

"Ah?"

"Well, if you want to do that with me, just come in my room. But for now, return to the classroom and don't flirt leisurely in public."

Nodding at Frejya Ichika break free from Serafall's grip and fixed his crumped uniform to look preparable, beside him, Serafall was staring at him with her eyes full of lust. She glared at Frejya who interrupted them, but Frejya just smiled at her, taking her challenge.

* * *

"Hey hey, did you hear the rumours?"

"Yeah, it seems that the new transfer student kissed Orimura-kun in front of their class."

"I heard that his sister attacked the girl and it ended up being stopped by Orimura-kun himself.

Hearing those chats of her classmates, Kanzashi suddenly stopped typing on her holographic keyboard. The news that she suddenly heard was enough to temporarily disable her normal functions.

_(A girl ki-kissed Orimura-kun?)_

She don't know why, but a sudden emotion burst inside her, it was making her angry for some reason. It's not a simple annoyance but she can feel herself almost blowing from anger, her hands was shaking violently and her body was trembling as well.

_(No, calm down Kanzashi, those are just rumors. Besides, Orimura-san wouldn't let anyone close onto her brother... That's right, nothing to worry about... But just in case, I'll ask Honne.)_

Kanzashi thought as she stopped her current research and began to walk into class 1-1. But before she reached the room she stopped herself.

_(Why am I going there? Because Orimura-kun got kissed? No no, that's none of my business... He's already at the age where he can have a girlfriend.)_

Having that thought, her chest began to ache, thinking that Ichika was dating someone seems to bring pain onto her. She still wasn't sure about her feelings and she was really confused. This is the first time in her life that she was being manipulated by her emotions.

Skipping her class and going onto their maintenance room, Kanzashi waited for the periods to end as she patiently waited for Ichika, even though she wasn't sure if he will drop by at lunch, she still waited on the room while thinking about her feelings for him.

_(I-I do like him right?)_

Thinking that, Kanzashi's face began to blush, but she immediately denied it by waving her hands on the air. If someone saw her, they will definitely think that she have some problem with her brain.

"Hm? Kanzashi, why are you here?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Kanzashi jumped from her position from shock. Looking at the door, the silver-haired teen was looking at her with a small smile on his face.

_(Di-did he saw me acting like that?)_

"Since you're here, let's have lunch together. Is that OK with you?" Ichika asked. while bringing out food that he bough earlier on the cafeteria. Since he will have lunch on the maintenance room while working.

"Ye-yeah, sure le-let-'s have lunch to-together..."

Suddenly, Kanzashi realized that she hadn't brought any food because she was waiting in the preparation room while thinking about some matters. Ichika seemed to notice that and he began to unpack his lunch.

"My lunch was really stuffed by the aunties, we can share this Kanzashi." he told her, and Kanzashi blushed from the nice attitude that Ichika was showing to her.

"Tha-thank you..."

Opening his lunch box, there was meat buns, tempuras and 4 pieces of large sized shopao. The food that the aunties prepared was too much for one person, and Kanzashi thinks that it is fortunate that there was a veding machine just outside the room.

They began to eat their lunch as Ichika began to taste the tempuras, Kanzashi was eating the meat buns which she found to be really good. The fact that she was alone with Ichika made her somewhat happy.

"I'm buying drinks, what do you want Kanzashi?"

***DOKI***

"O-orange juice will be fine..."

Even when speaking casually, Kanzashi's heart began to pound in a fast rate. Her face gradually blushing and without knowing it, she began to eat the shopao with big bites. Ichika quickly returned and resumed eating his food.

"By the way, it seems that Kaoruko-san and the others have something to do. Honne-san will also do some work at the student council, that means that only the two of us can work for today,"

"I-I understand..."

"Also, I heard from Ranbyou-sensei that you skipped classes, you should not work alone. Try to attend all subjects, we still have time to do our work even if it's the two of us. Your friends will be worried at you..."

"I don't have any friends..." Kanzashi replied.

"But, if you continue to skip classes, those students will think that you're using Tatenashi-san's position as the president to pass subjects, even though you have a brilliant mind..."

"I-I don't care what others think about me,," Kanzashi blushed from the praise of Ichika.

I'm not sure if it was because she wanted to hide her embarrassment because of my praise, but Kanzashi sucked noisily at her straw.

"I applaud the fact that you don't care in what others think about you. However, there's something I'd like to say..."

"What is it...?"

"That's my coke..."

***PFFFFT***

* * *

Ending lunch and work with Kanzashi, Ichika was currently walking to his class when suddenly-

"You seem to have fun with that girl."

A voice suddenly reached his ears. He didn't need to turn around to saw the person who spoke since he already knew the owner voice. It was Serafall, how'd she get beside without him noticing will remain a mystery. But Ichika didn't really mind.

"Serafall, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything for you, Ichika-san..."

"Please don't fight Madoka-nee. Even though I'm sure that she will assault you, can you defeat her without hurting her?" Ichika asked, thinking about Madoka's mood.

"I understand. Then I will also ask a favor to Ichika-san..."

"What is it?"

"My identity as the pilot of 'that' IS. Please keep that as a secret, since you're the only one who knows that. And I am currently using the IS that was created by the Orleans Inc."

"I see, then I will keep that secret to myself."

"Thank you..."

Ending their conversation, Ichika and Serafall returned on their class. With everyone staring at them with their doubtful, critica;, glaring eyes. Ichika shrugged it off as he gave Madoka the mint he bought earlier. Madoka responded with a smile, but it was turned into a glare when Serafall walked, passing her on the process.

"NO. ASSAULTING." Ichika reminded her again and Madoka sighed while giving a nod,

_(You're lucky that Ichika has hidden you under her protection...)_

_(You're fortunate that you're the sister of my prince.)_

Both of them thought, as they ignored class and stared at the man of their desire. Their spirits not faltering at each other's presence.

* * *

**_CMP_**

**_This is the part one of the story, this is short but I promise that I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can. Since I was busy from the G.R and school. Teacher making us memorize the bible phrases... Dam religion schools!_**

**_Yup, Ichika had some feelings for Serafall, yet he also have some feelings for Frejya. And how'd she know that Clarissa raped Ichika back then!_**

**_Sayonara._**


	7. The new student pt2

_**CMP: This chapter 2 have some MILD smexy scenes, but it isn't that exposing to be rated M. But just to be safe, please wear your safety gears :)**_

* * *

**_8:00 PM_**

After the ever so troublesome day Ichika had, he still have one problem to deal with. Even though he was interrogated by Chifuyu for being kissed in front of the class by a new transfer student, he just said that Serafall was a friend of his in Italy, he still needs to discover why Frejya knows that secret of his.

Arriving in front of her room, Ichika opened the communication pad on the door. Since the room of IS Academy teachers are highly secured, so some students can not easily open their room if they were planning something.

Hearing Frejya's voice from the communication pad, Ichika opened the door and entered the room. He was still nervous since it is embarrassing to face someone who knows his secret, where he was taken advantage by the shoujo manga fanatic from Germany. Remembering that, Ichika shivered, Clarissa's perverted smirk was still engraved on his mind

As Ichika opened the door, an unexplainable scene greeted him.

Frejya was sitting on a bed wearing a thin nightgown, her light-blue underwear can be seen beneath those clothes.

_(Really, do all girls wear this for sleepwear?)_

Ichika thought as he turned around and ignored the soft laugh that Frejya gave. He was thinking that going here was a bad idea, but seeing Frejya wear those things made him somewhat moved.

"Are you planning to talk to a teacher with your back?"

Frejya asked, her voice was so serious that Ichika shivered just from hearing that. In reflex, he immediately turned around eying the voluptuous body of his childhood crush. Seeing him like that made Frejya laugh.

"Don't worry, you can look at me as long as you like."

She muttered nonchalantly while gesturing Ichika to come closer to her. Taking a deep breath, Ichika walked near her as he began to steel his guts preparing to talk to her.

"Whoa!"

When the distance was just a meter, he was pulled by Frejya and he found himself buried to her impressive chest.

"...Soft."

"Ufufufu, seems like you're enjoying. That's great, now, you can ask your questions~"

Frejya muttered, enjoying the expression that Ichika was showing, her S side was beginning to break free. For a long time, she had wanted to taste Ichika but unfortunately, there was always something or someone interrupting her and her horrible plan for the poor Ichika,

Ichika was too shocked to speak, his face was so red and he can't help but enjoy the soft sensation that he was currently feeling, His blood rushing to his head and making him more aware and sharper than usual.

"Ouch!"

That moment, Frejya bit his ear while pulling him deeper into her chest. Being suffocated from this, Ichika broke free but Frejya's arms was still wrapped around his neck. He wasn't surprised, since this woman was the rival of Chifuyu, though it is self-proclaimed.

Grabbing his right hand

***CHUP***

Frejya made a sound while sucking his finger, her normal calm eyes was gone and was replaced by sharp blue eyes that seems to look in an individual's soul. This was her 'Sadistic' side, never in Ichika's life did he met anyone besides Chifuyu who can calm down the raging 'S' mode of Frejya. He had calmed her down once, but he sacrificed his 'first kiss' to do that.

**_(CMP: For those who are confused, Ichika's first kiss was given to Frejya, the one from Serafall was second, but Serafall thinks that it was his first.)_**

***CHUP CHUP CHUP***

She continued to suck his finger while making those erotic sound, her tongue was firmly wrapped at his finger while her hands was clutching Ichika's wrist, preventing him to pull his hand back or escape her.

"Fueeh..."

Ichika unconciously let out a cute sound Upon hearing him, Frejya's eyes became sharper, as if delighted to hear his voice. She continued to suck his finger, and getting turned on every passing moment, while Ichika on the other hand was shaking uncontrollably. Since Frejya was on her MAX Sadist mode, he knows that he can't possibly stop Frejya when she is on this mode, and he was somehow enjoying this moment.

"Fufu~ Shall we proceed to the next step?"

Frejya asked, with Ichika not knowing what she means, nodded his head dumbly. The next scene he remembered was Frejya hugging him with her lips on his.

No matter what he do, he won't succeed in calming her down, and asking for anyone's help would be impossible. So, he gave up on resisting and allowed Frejya ravage his mouth crazily.

Her hands wrapped on his neck, and she was kissing him crazily like there's no tomorrow. Her tongue was dancing with his

That was the current happenings that Ichika's brain was telling him. He was out of breath so he inhaled some air, but he wasn't breaking their erotic kiss. No, the right term was, he can't break their kiss even if he wanted to, since Frejya's grip was so tight that it can be compared to a thick metal chain.

With his hands moving onto her breasts, Frejya moaned louder. Ichika can hear her laughing blissfully at their kiss, though he was trying to restrain himself from touching her, but he wasn't doing good enough since his hands were already groping her.

With Frejya pinning him on the bed breaking their kiss on the process, Ichika gulped while looking at her. Her eyes was so sharp that it was more scarier than Chifuyu's glare, she was smiling evilly while licking her lips, removing her night gown.

"I don't mind having my first time being rough..."

Removing her remaining clothes, Ichika watched Frejya to lower herself and kiss him again.

* * *

"Mother, the preparations for the unmanned machines are complete. Though the core still have a time limit, it was extended to last a little longer."

Ciera kneeled down in front of her mother while looking at the crimson bracelet on her left hand. Her newly upgraded IS that was fully completed. The _[Vessarius]_, the IS that was designed by her own mother, perfected to match her skills.

"As expected. Even if we stole all of the cores, it is impossible to duplicate them. I need to give credits to that Shinonono, even I can't discover the cores' secret. By the way, how long can we use the 'imitation cores'?"

"From our tests, the cores can last for 3 hours before self destructing. That's the limit."

"Ah, that is enough to take Kael back. Knowing that he won't return willingly, we need to take him by force. and those two woman's who are guarding him is very troublesome to be trifled."

"Mother, when will we get onii-sama back? I really wanted to kill his 'sisters'."

"In just a short time my dear, in just a matter of short time..."

* * *

***Chirp chirp...***

"Ah..."

The sun that frantically tried to enter the room passed through the window, and the chirping of the sparrows seemed like they were prompting me to get up.

_(A little longer...just a little longer...)_

At this moment, staying in bed is the most wonderful feeling. I suppose everyone knows how to enjoy this peaceful feeling, right? Well, that should be the case.

It's soft.

Soft and ample. Squishy and it's nice to touch, for the size, it was more than big to fit perfectly inside my hand...

"Mn... Ichika-kun. It seems that you enjoyed our night."

**-HOLD ON A MINUTE!** I just heard a voice that doesn't belong to me. And that's most likely not Madoka-nee's voice!

A premonition passes my mind, letting out a *GONG* like sound effect.

***POW!*** I flip the blanket off, and what appears in front of me is-

_"FRE-FREJYA!"_

The former representative of Italy and the 3rd Mondo Grosso champion, the ever so beautiful Frejya Walterz. Last night we did some acts that only married lovers would do, and we did it really rough. Frejya did some things to me that can make K0rnstars blush.

And looking down at my hand, I realized that I was groping her breast fondly, even though I'm trying to get it off, it seems that my hand was still asleep, enjoying to massage her big and soft breast.

"Ah~"

Moaning from delight, she pulled me on a hug. I just recently realized that she was not wearing anything, the same goes for me. Since we did have sex for more than 5 hours, we were so tired to even put our clothes back before sleeping.

With me being trapped on her bear hug, I can't help to remember what happened last night. Frejya was so rough even if she was bleeding, and I tried my best to be gentle with her, but that seems to turn her on even more, and if I remember, I came for more than four time inside her, and one time on her mouth.

"Hey Ichika-kun, do you mind if we stay on this position for a few more minutes? I don't mind if you touch me anywhere you want."

I didn't replied to her. and since we already had sex last night, I didn't think twice when I used my hands to grope her breasts and kiss her with my tongue entering her mouth. She seemed to be happy from that and returned the kiss as passionately as she could.

"Don't worry Ichika-kun. No one will know about what happened last night. And don't worry about our noise, this room is soundproof."

She said while positioning herself on top of me while flashing an innocent smile.

"Ichika-kun, Shall we go for another round?"

Ending the disastrous morning, not to mention shower, I returned into my room. I was lucky that no one saw me when I left Frejya's room, and I was not in the mood to blush while remembering what happened last night.

"Hm? Ichika, why didn't you returned last night? Where did you slept?"

Upon seeing me enter the room, Madoka-nee immediately asked. She was already wearing her IS Academy uniform, which was modified to not show any parts of her healthy legs.

"Did you sleep at the 'womans' room?" with that interrogative sentence, she glared at me with a face that was saying 'If you do, I'll kill that girl in the most painful way possible.'

"No! Of course not! I just fell asleep when I was working on my IS..."

I did my best acting to say that. Though I feel bad for lying to my sister, since I had never lied about anything when it comes to her. But I need to hide what happened to me and Frejya last night.

"I can smell Walterz-sensei's scent from you..."

As expected! Even when I took a shower, she can still smell her scent! Wait... Isn't it because I took a shower with Frejya on the same bathroom?

"Yeah, she was the one who waked me up. But since I wasn't waking up, she dragged me. Maybe that's where I got her scent. By the way, nice sensing, even I couldn't notice her scent on me."

"Hmph! That's to be expected, I am your twin sister after all!"

Saying that, she puffed her impressive chest and folded her arms. Declaring that she is superior or something. But I guess that's okay than finding out another one of my secret.

_(That was close, now I need to help Kanzashi to update her IS. I just need a pair of new uniform.)_

Walking on the preparation room, I already took another shower and bathed myself in perfume to avoid anyone from smelling Frejya's scent on me. Though I do not know if there's someone else who can do that beside Madoka-nee.

"You smell really good today."

A voice resounded beside me. I didn't even noticed someone walking in my 50 meter range of killing, so it must be someone very talented. And that woman besides Chifuyu-nee is none other that Serafall.

"Magnificent morning Serafall." I greeted with a smile while looking the the purple-haired princess beside me.

"Good morning Ichika-san. Seeing you really made my day."

She replied with a sweet voice and a bright smile taking place on her beautiful face. She really looks like a western princess, and I have kissed this person for four time on the lips.

"I will do some work, see you later princess-sama."

I jokingly said before turning into the exit walking towards the preparation room on the school area. Since I plan to have my breakfast on the preparation room.

"Yes, see you later my prince..." Serafall whispered with a voice full of passion. A voice full of devotion for him.

* * *

Arriving on the preparation room. I saw that Kanzashi was already there, she was staring in a bag that seems to be releasing that delightful scent that smells like a Gyoukuro tea. The ingredients was prepared with such finesse and skills.

"Good morning Kanzashi."

Hearing my voice, she jumped 20cm from the chair that she was sitting on. How the hell did she do that Kanzashi hop? On another answer, doesn't that movement ignores all the laws of physics?

"O-Orimura-kun!"

"Yes, sorry I'm late. By the way, what's that smell? It's really good." I asked and I noticed Kanzashi getting red from ear to toe.

"He-here. I made some cupcakes earlier... And I hope that... Orimura-kun will eat them."

She said while pushing the bag of cupcakes into my chest. Giving her a smile of 'thank you'. I opened a bag and grabbed a piece of the green cupcake. Taking a bite, I was shocked, the texture was great and there was even a jam inside it. The ingredients was well picked and it was baked perfectly.

"Fii Bucuros. this cupcake is really tasty. Good work on these cupcakes Kanzashi."

"I-is that so! Orimura-kun likes them? I'm really glad..." she exclaimed with a rare happy voice that was able to surprise me even more. But seeing her like that made me somewhat relieved.

As I continued to eat her cupcakes and digging through the files of the [Uchigane Nishiki]. My mind was still in a daze while working, but I'm glad that I still have enough focus to update the system of her IS.

Checking the PIC installed on her thrusters, the energy wave was normal for the gas to be pressurized enough to make a mach 3 boost. A speed that is perfect for a long range assault, since Kanzashi will use manually controlled missiles, this setting will fit her almost perfectly.

"Kanzashi, I think that we should replace the HQS (Hyper Quantum System) with the Strike-Gunner system to improve the trajectory and to have more directions possible for an all-out attack."

"I see. That's a great idea, but that will be more work, is that fine with Orimura-kun?"

"Yes. I can work on that. If it can improve your machine then it'll be okay."

After that, I went on the class and started the daily routine. Nothing changed with Frejya's attitude, but she will occassionally wink at me with a smile.


	8. Black and Purple

**CMP: It's been a few weeks since I updated but here's the new chapter. Also, I would like to say the the return of Feldt Staedtler is near!**

* * *

Waking up early on the morning, Ichika looked around, feeling weird that his twin sister wasn't around. Suddenly he heard someone opening the door into his room, it was Madoka bringing a tray of food for her and Ichika. She was already wearing normal clothes and it seems that she went in a salon to fix her hair.

Ichika was surprised, knowing that Madoka rarely wakes up early. Usually he was the one always waking her up.

"We got a big day ahead of us, so let's eat our breakfast~" she chimed with an overly cheerful voice, again, Ichika was surprised, since during 'her' arrival, Madoka has been trapped in a bad mood.

"Ne, ne, ne Ichika, where will we go today?" like a kid going into a playground, Madoka asked with a smile on her face.

"Let me see... The catalog that Honne-san gave to me shows that there's a newly built mega-mall near the city. We can go there to shop or to have fun." he replied, taking a bite on his bread.

"..."

"Is there anything wrong? Nee-sama?"

"...I want to go into a place that is not crowded..." saying that, she revealed a frown. She laid the tray in the table before sitting in the bed beside me.

"Also, Serafall will join us for today."

"WHAT!" She yelled with a voice full of anger, she stood up from the bed glaring hardly at me.

"Ca-calm down... Since she is new here in Japan, she need some necessities. And I'm the only one who can accompany her, please Madoka-nee, just this once, let this slip." I begged as I tried to calm her down by hugging her gently.

"...Fine..."

* * *

As Ichika and I went outside the Academy, that girl was already waiting for him. She was wearing a simple dress that was somehow similar to the sweet lolita that I was wearing, like me, she doesn't wear any make ups. She must've known that my brother didn't really liked cosmetic using girls.

"Ichika-san, I'm sorry for interrupting you and your... sister." she said, hissing the last word.

"Don't worry Serafall-san, I don't really mind~" I replied while giving out a cold aura

Feeling our overwhelming presence, Ichika coughed and showed a serious look saying, "If you two don't get along I'll definitely leave without any warning." And upon hearing that, me and the said girl calmed our annoyance with each other and faced in the other direction.

This day should be mine and Ichika's. This girl was only a nuisance to us, really, there's a lot of enemies and another one is joining up? And worst of all, she seemed like she was a friend from my brother in that foreign country with creepy religions.

Ichika looked at the both of us before sighing. Before you say something, I would like to tell you that this is your fault for bringing her, I would've remained happy if we're alone even in a place with many peoples.

"Okay, let's not cause any trouble today." he said while wearing a black sunglass, I know that he was hoping to have a disguise, but... Oh well, he's not very talented in the art of disguising anyways, this will do.

The three of us started to walk away from the dormitory and we quickly headed for the car that we owned. Well, technically it's Ichika's but he rarely used it and it was stocked in the parking lot for months. Since he is an enviromentalist, he prefers to use bicycles.

Entering the car, I sat on the seat beside him while that girl was on the back, admiring Ichika reflection in the mirror. Even at such a state she can still easily flirt with him, my glares had no effect on her and she can return the glare tenfolds. Her smiled towards Ichika was really annoying me, and the fact the Ichika was returning her smile was even more annoying! This girl does not deserve his love!

As we arrived in the super large building that was recently built, Ichika slid his card on the machine, allowing him to park the car in the ultra large parking lot that already have atleast a few hundred cars parking. After that, we got off the car and entered the building.

***SWOOSH***

The moment we entered, we felt the extremely cold remperature inside the mall, the air conditioner was set on max. And since I have low immunity when it comes to cold places, this will be a disadvantage for me... Or maybe a huge advantage.

I linked my arm with Ichika and cuddked to him, making it look that I was doing this because I'm feeling cold. Ichika seems like he understood me and then, he looked on the other side.

The girl with the purple hair was also linking her arms with him while leaning her head on his shoulder. Her hands were shaking a little and her skin was a lot paler than usual, then that means.

"Are you okay Serafall?" Ichika asked.

"I'm fine... It's just I'm not really accustomed into cold places..." She replied, and I'm convinced that she wasn't lying. Since she had a snow-white skin that would be sensitive in temperature changes.

With that. we walk around the place while attracting attentions from a lot of people, mostly, are males who are giving an envious expression while staring at Ichika for some reason. While some girls was openly glaring at me and that girl for unknown reason.

After walking around, Ichika saw a store that was selling a newly released game with the name "Diablo Infinity". If I'm correct, it's the game that Ichika always played with Gotanda-kun and Miteragi-kun when he is in Japan. And, I know that he is really addicted to that demon slaying game.

So, he went inside the shop while leaving us in the bench. Even though we're cold, he bought a coffee first before he left us. With that, I was left in the bench with this hateful girl who was drinking her coffee.

The atmosphere was really tense, even the pssing people started to distant theirselves from us. The childrens cried for some reason while we waiter for Ichika to return from that gameshop.

"Madoka-san..." the purple-haired girl called my name. She wasn't hissing my name but I can feel the intensity on her voice.

"I will get this straight, but I will be taking Ichika-san. You may think that I'm as the same with the girls that was following him, but I'm not. I just love him and I won't hide that feeling for him, I won't chase him half-heartedly like those girls, I will proudly admit my feelings for him. I have waited for too long to be reunited with him, and I won't allow anything or anyone to stop me from being with him."

With that sentence, Serafall declared a war.

I glared at her while clenching my hand very hard. This girl wasn't like Houki and the others, she will take any chance to take away my brother and she is really determined and I can feel her overflowing feelings, I hate to admit it but her feelings are stronger than mine.

"...But, I won't let you take him away from me..."

I replied while looking directly on her eyes. The coldness began to get stronger as we heard the sound of a strong rain outside. But the coldness we feel was not enough to break our stare at each other.

After a few minutes, Ichika returned with the game installer on his hands. He looked really satisfied and he was smiling like a kid who just had bought their new toy or something.

"It's about lunch time. So, where do you guys want to eat?"

""Chinese cuisine""

We answered at the same time. That feat made Ichika tilt his head nodding slowly.

* * *

"So. did something happened when I was gone?"

As our order arrived, Ichika asked us who was seating one seat apart from each other. Ever since we had the conversation, both of us remained silent while staring at the ground. Our cold atmosphere vanished like a bubble.

Ichika began to eat and we followed, since we had nothing much to talk about, we remained silent throughout the lunch. And Ichika was beginning to suspect if something really happened, but since his deductive skills are the worst, he came in the conclusion that we've began the first step to become friends.

And because of that, he began to misunderstood things. But I guess that's good because I don't want Serafall taking that chance to do something.

"It seems like a storm built up in Japan. And it's a strong one."

He muttered while watching the news on his watch, the raining haven't stopped yet and it was only worsening every passing moment. I guess this was a bad day to go out. And from my guess, the rain won't stop until tomorrow.

Taking a piece of meat, I moved the chopsticks closer to his mouth attempting to feed him. Ichika smiled before biting the food, this act was able to attract attention from peoples inside the restaurant, even the waiters was staring here. Just when I'm about to declare my advantage to the girl beside me, she also raised her chopsticks and fed Ichika who gladly accepted her goodwill.

After doing that, Serafall smiled at me. A smile that have a deep meaning, a meaning that even I cannot understand.

"I'm so envious of that guy...!"

"Having beautiful flowers on both hands, he's so damn lucky!"

Peoples started to say those stupid things. Really, do all men think that being fed by two girls is really a blessing? If they do, they are definitely stupid. The kind of people I will kill if they pissed me off.

"You need to do a lot more than that..." she whispered in a voice that only I can hear.

'Then, so be it. You'll regret challenging me for his affection.'

With that, I closed onto Ichika before moving my lips fully on his. I can hear gasps from other peoples but I couldn't care less, since I was currently kissing him on public, I need to ensure that we won't get in trouble. Especially, I need to apologize to Ichika later, he must be in great shock because of this.

In this short moment, I got a full taste of Ichika's lips. The sweet yet painful sensation was enough to make me crazy, I would never get tired of this feeling. If possible, I want to do this with him for a longer period of time, but I should know my place. I'm only his sister and we're currently on a public place.

After the 10 second kiss, I finally let go of him. I ignore the people who was staring at me with envious/glaring eyes. I directed my gaze at Serafall who was staring at Ichika, her eyes were sharper than normal and I am sure that it is on the same level as Chifuyu-nee's and Frejya's when she is on her S mode.

I shivered a little on her gaze, but I managed to remain stable in this kind of aura. Unlike Ichika who was blushing madly, Serafall wasn't changing her expression, she elegantly continued to eat her food. I too, continued to finish the food while Ichika was too stunned to do anything.

"...Nee-sama..." he muttered while touching his lips, his face getting more red in the proccess

Blush mode to the MAX

Contrary to what I thought, Serafall didn't say anything about me kissing Ichika in public. I never heard any sentence concerning sin, forbidden and God ordered. Well, I don't reallt care on what others think anyway, I got a kiss from Ichika and that's a super experience.

After lunch, we strolled around the super large mall. Ichika was silent but he was regaining his composure slowly, I really need to apologize to him. He must be really shocked and embarrassed being kissed in front of those people. But with his newly bought MMORPG game, he returned to normal after an hour of staring in the case.

The mall was so large, it will take more than a day to finish exploring it. That's why we stopped exploring, since we're already tired and because it was already 7:00pm and the mall will close at 9:00pm. It is still raining heavily outside, I doubt that we can go back in the academy without getting wet on the process

It seems like IChika already forgot about what happened earlier because he was so excited in playing his new game. While Serafall managed to tie the score with me, though she didn't kissed Ichika, I will call it even. Since she already kissed Ichika when she transferred in the IS Academy.

It was really weird, since in the road that we were currently taking, there was no other car except ours. It's not just me, but Ichika and that woman was also feeling weird because of this, there are no other cars on the road. No sounds nor lights can bee seen, only the large drops of rain and the sound of thunder from afar.

Then our premonition came truth.

The road ahead of us suddenly exploded. The impact was so strong that our car was blown away a few meters, if not for Ichika hugging me and Serafall, we could've gotten hurt. But thanks to his sharp reflexes we're all fine. He only had an injury on his forehead.

* * *

**SERAFALL POV**

[_8 unidentified units detected. ShiroTenshi, preparing for combat mode._]

'No, I can't use you yet. I'm sorry but I need to use the other one, I can't let you be discovered by Madoka-san.'

After the explosion, Ichika-san immediately brought me and Madoka-san out of the car while inspecting the surroundings. Blood was covering his face from the injury that he got earlier. Seeing him like that made me want to rip whoever did that into shreds, but I need to control my temper.

As he released us from his arms, the eight giant machines that attacked the road landed, surrounding us in the process. I recognize those machines, they were the one who attacked Ichika-san when he was battling the [ShenLong] back then.

These Golems where the reason why Ichika-san suffered an excruciating match. Those scars on his back will not fade and it's all because of them.

My urge to destroy this things with the [_ShiroTensh_i] grew stronger as I stared at those Golems. I was in the verge of deploying my IS but Ichika-san's voice resounded, and I automatically focused all of my attention to him.

"Madoka, Serafall deploy your ISes. This guys are really hard to handle and we are outnumbered. We will try to escape if we have a chance and call help from IS Academy."

He commanded as he raised his left hand and removed the white glove that was covering something. Four silver rings and a bracelet connected by chains appeared and it was glowing brightly, if I'm correct this is his IS. The pair unit of ShiroTenshi and the first Fourth-Generation IS revealed.

"Let's go! [_ShiroYaksha_]!"

With his voice, the white armor appeared. Twelve pure white wings expanded, the armor was shining brightly and the sharp claws was also revealing. The thrusters on the back began to roar loudly while releasing blue flames.

"Then let's go with your not so bright plan! [_Keitaku Izou_]!" Madoka-san also deployed her IS that was made for long range combat.

"... I'll obey whatever Ichika-san wishes... [_Durandal_]!"

This is my second IS. The IS that was bult by the Orleans Inc. Secretly, and it is currently in the same level as the [Fang Quake] of Iris from America, unlike the [_ShiroTenshi_] this IS is made for close combat and only have one weapon. The _[Yukihira] (Second Snowflake)_it is the same as the weapon that the Brunhilde used from the 1st and 2nd Mondo Grosso.

Just like Ichika-san's [Gram] this weapon is used to negate energy, but it uses energy from the core. Just like the [Tenchou Arashi] this weapon also uses the same ability that is _[Reiraku Byakuya] (White Night of Downfall)_. This IS is made only for close combat and quick fights.

"I've contacted reinforcements. Now all we need is wait, let's do our best to be alive before they arrive."

He said before attacking the machine that was in front of him. Madoka-san also began to attack 2 enemies using the multi-locking system on her IS, while I took care of the other two machines engaging on CQC.

Ichika-san was fighting four machines at once, though his battle skills are really amazing. He still can't fight all of them at once, While he was dodging and attacking at the same time, I already managed to critically damage one machine whole Madoka-san was supporting Ichika-san and fighting another two at the same time.

Just when I'm about to attack the other one, the machines surprisingly began to move at a faster rate and higher mobility. Their movements from earlier couldn't be compared to the movements that they are currently doing. While I have no problems because of that, I can't say the same for Ichika-san and Madoka-san. Especially since Ichika-san was fighting four at the same time, even if he is stronger, he still cannot fight those enemies.

Rushing over to aid him, I sliced the arm of the giant [_Golem V_] while stabbing [_Golem VII_] on the chest. Seeing me do that, Ichika-san also used that opportunity to throw his spear in the [_Golem I_] that Madoka-san was currently fighting.

After a few minutes, the Golems regroup and began to release a strange kind of frequency. My [_ShiroTenshi_] began to warn me about those frequency waves.

**[Confirming that enemy IS' suit is releasing an unknown energy. Shield deployment got interrupted—]**

'What?'

True to what the [ShiroTenshi] warned, out IS' began to have troubles using the A.B and with my energy running low, this is definitely a bad situation for us. Ichika-san already used half of his while Madoka-san was nearly empty from the recent barrages.

If that's the case I'll need to use the [ShiroTenshi]. I don't care if Madoka-san finds out, I won't let anything bad happen to Ichika-san because of me. He is more important than the world and I will not let him get hurt.

**[_New IS detected_**.**]**

Just when I'm thinking about the circumstances, I received another warning from the [ShiroTenshi]. And when I looked at the details about the IS that was recently detected I showed a small smile. The reinforcement that was sent here is really perfect. If it's her then we might have a chance to defeat those machines, and I will not need to use the [ShiroTenshi].

* * *

**ICHIKA POV**

Just when the remaining seven Golems was about to attack, a large blue arc of energy came out of nowhere and hit one of the gigantic golems. The others dispersed as a fast moving object began to move and destroyed another one in a quick flash.

Two Golems attacked at the same time, but the blue object deployed a particle cannon and suddenly disappeared. The two Golems redirected their attacks in another direction, but their attacks was nullified by the flast blue thing.

But the pilot of the machine was ver familiar. That glamorous blonde hair that I've caressed, and the scent was really soothing. That alone, I can say that I know the pilot. Since I have spent the other night with her alone doing those things.

The third champion of the Mondo Grosso, Frejya Walterz. In her IS [Moonlight Wanderer]. It was the woman who proclaimed that she is the rival of Chifuyu-nee.

"Frejya?"

Hearing my voice through the communication link, Frejya winked at me before smiling like a demon while firing the particle cannon on her hands. The two Golems took a direct hit and was critically damaged. And in a second, Frejya appeared infront of them slashing them into pieces, the Golems exploded in the process.

The other four machines retreated in the darkness. Leaving the four of us in the middle of the rain.

"Fuu~ it's been a while since I did that. Ne, Ichika?"

Still on her sadist mode, Frejya pulled me into a heated french kiss.

Then I heard a sound that resembles an ice being cracked. I look in the source and saw Madoka-nee clenching her fist hard, while Serafall on the other hand was inspecting the remains of the the unmanned machines.

"I'll borrow him for tonight."

Frejya said before carrying me in a princess cradle and speeding away from the said place. I have a feeling that this night will not end well for me.

* * *

_**CMP: There, Frejya appeared with her IS to save Ichika. Since Serafall can only use her true abilities with the [ShiroTenshi] she couldn't destroy all of the Golems in a flash, while those Golems are more upgraded, luckily they are not programmed to hurt Ichika like in the past.**_

_**Well I need more ideas, and what do you guys think of the cover here and G.R? It's none other than Serafall.  
**_


	9. Abduction

"That was very refreshing, ne? Ichika-kun." Frejya said she nuzzled her nose on my neck.

"Yeah, doing it with Frejya is really great. But you can't just drag me away like that and force me to have sex with you! Aside from scary, it's troublesome!"

I complained, since I know that Madoka-nee will ask me a lot of questions on what happened. And to hide this, I need to lie to her for the second time. This is getting out of hand because of Frejya's attitude. And I know that it will end up bad for me, though I don't mind marrying Frejya, this will still end up badly for me.

"Fufufu, complain about that when you're not enjoying to do this with me anymore. But I doubt that it will happen, since I know that you've been fantasizing about me since you were younger~"

Okay, what is she saying? True, I admired her, but I never fantasized or anything.

"So, what will we do? It's still 3:00 am and we're not _tired_ yet." Frejya whispered, emphasizing on the tired part.

"Can I refuse?"

"Of course not."

Leaving Frejya's room, I made sure that there's no scent of her attached to me. Last night, after we were attacked by the unmanned machines, I was brought by Frejya back into her room where we again spent the night doing things that only married lovers would do. I swear that Frejya was more dangerous than a Clarissa with a nekomata suit. Even though she just forced me, in the end I lost to my temptation and gave up to her lust.

_(Seriously, Frejya is getting more possessive.)_

And when I looked into my cellphone, there were 31 voice message and 24 missed calls from my twin sister. Seeing those stacked messages that I didn't noticed, I felt a shiver running in my spine. That's why I purposely slammed my cellphone in the floor trampling on it many times.

Walking to the hall, I met Charlotte who was currently walking with Laura. They were discussing about the coming tournament next week, the tag team tournament this October. Where I invited Kanzashi-san to be my partner, since then, I have been helping her to complete the [Uchigane Nishiki].

"Good morning Charl and Laura."

I greeted as the two girls shrieked in surprise. I looked weirdly at the two, especially Laura who was showing a weird expression. Since she arrived here in Japan, she began to change. But that's good, since the Laura right now seems cute.

"Go-good morning Ichika. Aren't you supposed to be in the maintenance room?"

"No, since Kanzashi and I decided that we will take a break for today. We also need to rest from non-stop work."

"So, can you join us for breakfast? It's been a few weeks since you joined the five of us." Laura said, and I decided to join them.

Seating on the table, three familiar faces appeared beside us. It was Houki, Rin and Cecilia. They took their seat on the same table with us while maintaining the silent atmosphere which was very weird.

"So, when did you five became so quiet?" I asked, not getting used to the quiet girls.

"I-it's none of your business." Oooh, Houki was the first one to speak!

"Tha-that's right. You just popped out of nowhere, that's why we don't know how to start a conversation with you." That's rude Rin, and you always pointed out that we're childhood friends.

"Is that so? If I'm a bother then I guess I'll just move on another table." I said that as I noticed Serafall looking at me from afar.

Since she was alone on the table, I went there while carrying my tray. Serafall smiled brightly at me before drinking her tea; once again her divine beauty hit me at point blank. I can feel my face burning because of this weird feeling.

She smiled again seeing my reaction, and for the second time, I was hit by her beauty full force. This beauty can't be even compared to Frejya, but when It comes to charm, Frejya will win with hands down.

"You've been blushing a lot today Ichika-san, is there something wrong?" she asked, even though she knows the answer. Her smile is a dead giveaway.

"About yesterday…. Did Madoka-nee-"

"Don't worry Ichika-san; your sister didn't provoked a fight. Everything is fine, except for your car." She muttered.

That's right! My car has been badly wrecked because of those things! Darn it, if I only knew, I should've use rented a van or something. Chifuyu-nee will skin me alive with a chainsaw because of this!

"Haa, guess it can't be helped. I need to buy a new car."

Since I took a seat here, I can't stop but shiver in the stares that Houki and the others was giving me. It's really painful to endure their deadly stares, must think of a way to cheer them up after the tournament.

After I finished breakfast with Serafall, I went into the student council. It's been a while since I last visited here, because I have been very busy in this month. And I don't want to be burdened by Tatenashi-san.

* * *

_**(Scene change)**_

"Orimu~ it's been a while since you visited~"

The one who said that was none other than Honne-san. Her sleepy face never changed even if she tries her best, on the other hand, Utsuho-san was doing her job and-

The student council president, the strongest warrior in the IS academy was currently…

Holding a knitting set and trying to imitate a rare starfish that can only be seen at some tropical country. Her grip on the needles was so hard that it almost look like it will break. The yarn that was used was tangled.

I walked onto her table and picked up the first imitation of unicellular monoxide. The molecules was perfectly copied from the pictures that are posted in the wiki, there was even four hole attached, maybe she was trying to built something inside?

"I didn't know that Tatenashi-san was talented at knitting. This unicellular monoxide is magnificent, even the founder of that element (_which does not exist)_ will be proud." I praised as Tatenashi-san stopped her hands from knitting and looked at me with curious eyes.

"What kind of weed are you smoking, Ichika-kun? Even a kid can tell that it's a sweater, not an element in the advanced periodic table…"

With that reply I was stunned! I slowly looked at then "Sweater" and looked at Tatenashi-san who was showing a semi-serious look. Then I diverted my gaze back into the "Sweater". Then he turned into her again.

"….This is a sweater….? "

I swear I could hear a mirror being shattered, but unlike Madoka-nee's, the sound that I heard somehow resembles a dream being mercilessly shattered into million pieces. An impossible task to repair the broken pieces.

"Uuuh….!"

Tatenashi-san sulked on her table, throwing away the work that she was currently doing. I quickly caught the starfish and laid it in front of her.

"Don't worry Tatenashi-san; even though that "sweater" looks like an element, this starfish is magnificent."

"Ichika-kun, that's also a sweater…"

"…"

"…"

I again looked at the sweater in the table and carefully examined it. There were holes which should be the entrance for the head and arms, there was also a smiley design which I mistook for rare skin pores for a starfish.

"Oh…."

_(So Tatenashi-san has some things that she can't do huh? Interesting…!)_

I swear that for the first time in my life, I successfully did an evil smirk that will be able to scare even muscular thugs from the toughest Yakuza's and Triad's.

"Speaking of which, Kanzashi-san's machine is almost finished. The only thing left is the scanning." I tried to change the topic but my smirk wasn't fading yet.

"That's good! Then, what's left in the tournament!"

"By the way, who's Tatenashi-san's partner? "

"Fufufu~ it's none other than Houki-chan, since your twin sister refused me." To emphasize her point, Tatenashi-san pouted and complained about Madoka-nee being mean to her ever since she started to live in my room almost a month ago.

* * *

_**(Scene change)**_

"Finally… Today is the day we've been preparing for."

On the launching bay, Kanzashi was anxiously looking at the first battle that will be held on the 3rd arena. Her right hand was tightly gripping the ring that is the stand-by form of her I.S [Uchigane Nishiki].

"Yeah, I can't believe that it's already time."

Beside Kanzashi was Ichika who was wearing his white I.S outfit. His calm attitude made Kanzashi calm down a little, but the nervousness on her heart wouldn't easily vanish. Especially since there's a chance that they will face Tatenashi who was the strongest on the Academy.

But Ichika was more worried on how he will fight Serafall who was paired with the most un-cooperative student on I.S academy which was his twin sister Madoka. Their pairing will surely lead towards chaos and doom, Ichika still hadn't foreseen how much damage they can create.

_(Let's just hope for the best)_

As the buzzer rang, Ichika and Kanzashi returned to reality. The winners of the first round were Laura and Charlotte who had a great teamwork and scary combat skills. Even the current Ichika was thinking twice if he can win against those two in a fight.

"Kanzashi, it's our turn to fight."

Ichika muttered and Kanzashi nodded, their first opponent was two third years without personal I.S but they didn't have the confidence to win. The pressure that they feel was still on their chest and getting stronger every passing second.

As they positioned their selves in the arena, Kanzashi couldn't stop but check the arena barrier. It was releasing some electricity that was very unusual. But she just shrugged it off while preparing to begin the match against the two opponents.

"Isn't this very weird? The shields are releasing those strange jolts."

Kanzashi told her worries at Ichika.

"Yeah, be careful Kanzashi-san. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm always cautious so you better worry about yourself..."

Kanzashi retorted, and their little chat was interrupted when their opponents launched from the opposite side of the arena. It's like what they expected, their I.S was heavily modified so they can fight properly even with representatives.

"I still have something to do so I need to finish this quickly."

Ichika whispered as he rushed towards the enemy, the girl on the receiving end revealed a shocked expression. Neither one of them expected that Ichika will do the first move, Kanzashi was following Ichika with her halberd releasing power.

* * *

_**(Scene change)**_

"Ah, that sure was very tiring."

Walking into their locker room, Ichika muttered him complaints against Kanzashi's strategy plan. Though all of them worked, Ichika was the one who did all of the hard requirements to execute each plans that Kanzashi formed.

"I should be the one saying that."

The silver haired boy again said his complains, but the blue haired girl ignored him as she walked towards her designated locker room. She was still forming a plan against their next opponents, since her earlier plan proved to be troublesome for Ichika.

_(This time I should form a plan that will be useful and emphasize on our favor.)_

She thought before separating from Ichika.

Meanwhile, Ichika entered his locker room before slumping on the bench. His body was aching from the stunts that he did earlier this day, and he didn't know that a zap cannon will really hurt even with the I.S shield.

"You sure look tired onii-chan. Do you want your sister to give you a comforting massage?"

A feminine voice suddenly reached his ears. Ichika felt shivers on running down on his spine as he leapt forward, just in time to evade a knife.

"Whew~"

The girl with the brown hair whistled at Ichika's reflexes.

"Autumn…"

Ichika hissed as he recognized the annoying spider that he fought a lot of times. Beside her was a beautiful blonde with extreme sexy curves and in the middle was a silver haired maiden with the sharp emerald eyes. Ichika recognized her, he would definitely not forget that beautiful face, the face of the girl who tried to kill him on his birthday.

"So, Phantom Task is at large again."

He said venomously as he glared at the three deadly women in front of him.

"I must say, you guys have a lot of nerve. Attacking a place that is full of I.S pilots."

After hearing his words full of seriousness, Ciera revealed a delighted smile. Ichika resembles her mother when he put up that serious face. While Autumn just shivered as she remembered that malicious smile of their leader.

"Do you think that we will come here unprepared?"

The silver haired girl said while clicking the fingers on her hand. That very moment, Ichika felt the ground moving violently, as if something was forcing it's way out. Not long, he heard the alarms and that warning that was set at level one.

"Remember the things that attacked you yesterday? It's the same as those, but more stronger and deadlier."

Hearing those words, Ichika gritted his teeth. Those unmanned machines were crazily strong, but he's confident that the four strongest people in the academy can defeat them. He was referring to Chifuyu, Frejya, Tatenashi and Serafall.

"Do you thing that those metal scrap is a match for the two Mondo Grosso champions?"

Ichika asked but the silver haired girl just chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course not. But with their numbers, they can buy us enough time to distract those monsters… In that time, they will be too busy to protect the students and you at the same time. And don't bother thinking about the other cadets; they also have their own respective opponents."

Realizing their plan was to capture him; Ichika quickly deployed his I.S and proceeded to second shift. That time, Squall, Autumn and Ciera also deployed their I.S' and destroyed the surroundings to reduce that chance of Ichika escaping.

"The I.S that you fought in the past was just a prototype. Onii-chan, please say hello to the complete version of the [Vessarius]. "

Ciera didn't even let a moment go to waste as she deployed the 10 crimson CiT's and surrounded Ichika.

Since his I.S hasn't been prepared because of the recent match, Ichika could only improvise with his current energy. Because of Kanzashi's plans, he also sustained a considerable amount of damage to his I.S.

"Autumn, Squall. If any of you interfered I will kill both of you without a warning"

Ciera said before deploying a crimson energy whip, she moved at a terrifying speed and appeared in front of Ichika. She allowed the 10 CT's to surround Ichika and she flailed the whip and created a crimson energy arc. Ichika blocked it using the [Gram] at the same time, evading the attacks from the 10 crimson CT's. He threw the [Longinus] at Ciera but she merely swung her whip to block his attack.

During that time, the CT's [Crimson Tracker] moved at a fast speed and continued to attack Ichika from all directions. Even though Ichika managed to block some of the, the others still managed to damage him. The damage was more powerful than the first time he fought her, to add the trouble; Ciera was also sending attacks from her whip as Ichika blocked some of the CT's his guard was off and he caught most of Ciera's attack.

With the wariness from the whip, Ichika moved closer to Ciera as he engaged on a close combat, but the girl in the crimson I.S also deployed two swords, blocking and at the same time giving strong counter attacks to Ichika. The silver haired boy was shocked, he was very confident about his skills, but right now the girl in front of him managed to fight him equally and give some strong blows to him.

"It runs in out blood. The ability to fight with a terrifying precision with melee weapons."

Ichika ignored Ciera's words as he began to widen their distance, but that was proven useless when the 10 CT's blocked his path and started to attack him. Those energy blades were effectively destroying the thin armor of his fragile I.S.

"Kuh!"

In that time, Ichika forced his I.S to slip away from the 10 CT's but unfortunately for him, Ciera was waiting for him along with the two blades. She attacked him with a style same to his, the sword style changes at every moment, even Ichika who was a master in that kind of swordplay can't predict which style Ciera will use to counter his own.

"Your skill focuses on strength and power, while focuses on damage and counter."

"Shut up!"

**[Triana mode: Silver Queen!] **

Ichika used his [Triana] as he fired the cannons on both shoulder. Ciera let the 10 CT's guard her and they blocked the large scale on energy like it was nothing, that moment, Ichika rushed with the [Longinus] on his hands, he broke the defense of the 10 CT's and activated the special property of the spear.

The black electricity flowed but the crimson energy whip absorbed all of it, Ichika narrowed his eyes as he tried a different approach and used the [Gram] to slash the energy of the [Vessarius]. The crimson I.S moved fluidly as it dodged his attacked and sent a powerful blow on his stomach, luckily for Ichika, he didn't lost much energy because of the partial "Defense mode" of his I.S in the [Silver Queen form].

He slashed upwards but his movements were stopped when he felt that the energy blade of the [Gram] was constricted by the crimson energy whip of the [Verssarius].

"As much as I want to enjoy this reunion and fight with you, mother is excited to see you in person. That's why I need to take you as soon as possible."

Saying that, Ciera revealed a beautiful smile as she put the power output of the [Crimson Tracker] into maximum and impaled them in the armor of Ichika, though his body wasn't directly damaged, his I.S received a large amount of damage draining all of it's remaining energy.

"Impossible… The [Silver Queen] was…"

"It's not you onii-chan. Your I.S is simply not capable to handle you talent."

Ciera whispered before using her hand clad in crimson armor to punch Ichika in the stomach. She caught the unconscious frame of her brother as she smiled.

"The perfect gift for mother… Squal and Autumn! Let's return to the base. Make sure that all of the unmanned machines will self-destruct."

Squall nodded along with Autumn, though she was still shivering from the fight that she just saw. Ciera single handedly defeated her brother who was a pilot with scary battle style.

"It seems like our leader will be in good mood."

Squall whispered before following Ciera.

* * *

_**(Scene change)**_

As Madoka and Serafall was close in winning the fight against the remaining unmanned machines, the black I.S stopped as it started to glow red. The glow started to get more intense as Madoka and Serafall felt that it was a bad sign.

"[_Tentei Keitaku_]!"

Serafall yelled as a gold shield materialized into her hands, the I.S that she was using right now wasn't the [Durandal] but her partner, the [Shiro Tenshi].

The unmanned machines exploded with a deafening sound, if it weren't for the shield that Serafall deployed, they would've been caught from the explosion and reduced to crisps. Seeing that the unmanned machines were no longer, active. Madoka and Serafall quickly tried to find Ichika.

"Ichika-san!"

They arrived in the wrecked locker room but they didn't saw anything but scrapped white armor and ripped wings in the ground. Both of them gasped as they saw that, their worst fear turned to reality.

* * *

"Uh"

Waking from the aching sensation in my body, I found myself lying on a large bed. My hands and feet was constricted by metal chains, in front of me was a beautiful woman who greatly resembles the silver haired girl that attacked me earlier.

My eyes widened as I remember what happened earlier. I was attacked by a silver haired girl from Phantom Task, and I was greatly outmatched by her.

"My son, I've been waiting for so long to see you."

The white haired woman in front of me shed tears as she smiled.

"Where am I!?"

I tried to move but my body that was crying from pain stopped my movements. The white haired woman smiled as he hugged me tightly, I groaned from pain as I tried to break free. But my movements were again stopped when the woman whispered some thing to me.

Those things, I don't under stand them, but I can clearly understand one thing. This woman was proclaiming that she was my mother.

"No… Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee is my only family. "

As I kept whispering that to myself, the woman again whispered to me. The whole story about her and a woman named Tsukuyo Orimura, from the war of the two clans and the forbidden love that they shared with one man.

"It will be hard for you to accept the truth, but I will help you my son. To erase those memories, I will bear your pain."

The woman said and I felt that something sharp just passed through me. I looked into my left hand and found a syringe injected to me, I looked at the woman in front of me who was smiling meaningfully.

"Forget about them my dear, only I and Ciera are your family… That's right, only us… "

* * *

_**Well, the chapter was a rush, but this is all what I can do in my pitiful free time. I won't be able to do much update since the exams are approaching, along with my music lessons I won't have much time, but I'll try my best to save the ideas in my head. My creative side is missing, have you seen it?**_

_**By the way, the Ichika on the later chapters will be a cold hearted villain. Give your guess on what's going to happen in this story… What will be the reaction of those girls!? What will happen to his wrecked I.S!? Expect a twisted plot and new I.S**_

_**If you don't mind, I need more ideas! By ideas, I mean, good light novels! I always think of an idea when reading something cool!**_

_**Hooked on classics!**_


	10. AN: Rewrite or continue

**Sorry but this is not an update. **

**I only made this note to ask your opinions. Should I rewrite the story or should I continue? Because if I rewrite, some things will be changed for the better, while if I continue, some people won't be able to read the very first chapters (that was deleted). Because of the newly released volume in the I.S novels, my motivation has come back, and I also have all of the free time this summer.**

**So I'm asking those readers who have put up with this humble fiction from the start. Those who have recently read this story, feel free to tell your opinion as well.  
**

**I'm having a poll on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading this AN**


End file.
